May Angels Lead You In
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Marie re-analyzes her life and realises that maybe it was all a mistake. Seeing a second chance, she takes it, hoping for the life she always wanted. Sixty years after X1.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**A/N: Yes, another story. I need to keep busy and stop worrying about my little sister who is having an operation right now. Nothing too serious but I can't help but worry.**

**Post X1 and AU from there.**

_

* * *

_

_I first noticed something was wrong when Logan started shaving. Not just the normal trim but his mutton chops were gone completely. Then he cut his hair into a more sophisticated style. He never touched me anymore and went out every night. I never questioned him until he shaved. Something was up..._

Marie put down her pen and closed her journal. Slowly she stood up and headed to her mirror. The years had been kind to her. It was only once she hit fifty nine that the wrinkles formed. Eventually grey hair set in fully and then she began to just feel tired. She reached a hand up and touched her sixty year old face. She was waiting for the moment to... she shook her head and turned around. Logan stopped touching her when she hit fifty five. It was hard to live with him every day. She felt like his mother rather than his wife. After spending forty years together, he just stopped being there. They'd gotten over so much, Bobby breaking up with her, Jean and Scott's disapproval over their marriage. She'd never asked for much, not even a child anymore, knowing he didn't want one. And yet he was leaving her behind.

She decided to give him a second chance. He was her husband and she loved him deeply. Pulling on her jacket, she grabbed the keys to her car and headed out. She drove to the familiar bar nearby where Logan occasionally bartended. She parked the car and stepped out. As she did she heard laughter, and smiled as Logan stepped out. Her heart skipped a beat at the way he was smiling. It was a warm loving smile that she was the only one to see. As she stepped forward, she froze in her tracks at the next thing that happened. A young brunette girl stepped out and Logan pulled the girl towards him... and kissed her. Marie suppressed the gasp that threatened to escape. She backed away and climbed back into her car. The drive home was a blur and all she could see was Logan kissing that girl.

She eventually arrived home and ran in, then headed upstairs. She pulled out her black suitcase and began throwing a few things in. Toothbrush, hairbrush, wash cloth, an old pair of sneakers, two pairs of jeans, a forest green shirt, all her jewellery and her photo on her nightstand. It was the one of everyone in the mansion before the events at Alkali Lake. Holding back the tears that threatened to fall she closed the bag and took a deep breath. She looked around once more at the place that brought her so much happiness. They'd lived in this house for the past twenty years. Gritting her teeth, she picked up the bag and headed downstairs. As she was searching the living room for her handbag, the door opened and Logan walked in. Her heart stopped completely. In the light he looked even more beautiful... like a movie star. He smiled at her, a forced smile, and walked closer.

"Hey baby..."

His eyes fell upon her packed bag and he frowned.

"Marie? Is something wrong?"

"Don't pretend that you care!" she hissed.

"Baby-"

"Stop! Don't call me that!"

"Marie, what's gotten in to you?"

"I've finally seen what Scott was talking about. I thought you loved me?"

"I do-"

"Really?" she scoffed.

"I'll always love you-"

"Until I'm dead right? You just can't wait until I am."

"Listen-"

"No you listen! I saw her! I saw you kissing her! Jesus Logan, I'm hardly ten feet under yet and you're moving on!"

"You saw?"

"Yes!"

"Oh..."

Marie threw her hands up in frustration.

"Oh? Forty years of marriage and that's all I get? You know what fuck you! Or better yet, go fuck your new toy and forget you ever had a wife!"

"Marie, don't do this."

She grabbed her bags and headed to the door.

"I'm done Logan!"

"Baby-"

"Goodbye!"

She slammed the door and headed into her car. She threw her bags in the back before climbing in and starting the car. She didn't look back at the house as she tore off into the night. All she knew is that he didn't stop her as she left, and that broke her heart the most.


	2. Second Chance

Marie sighed as she looked at the place she had abandoned so many years ago. Xavier's school for the gifted. She never thought she'd have to come back but now it was her only hope. As the front doors of the mansion opened she looked up and put on a brave expression. She smiled slightly at the sight of the new x-men leader, still strong after all these years. Bobby Drake, her ex boyfriend from all those years ago. His hair was completely grey and the lines on his face made him look more stern.

"Hey Bobby."

"Rogue."

"It's Marie... for now."

He nodded and stepped aside. She entered the mansion and followed to him to his office. She set her bag down and took a seat opposite him. She felt a little nervous as he studied her. She squared her shoulders and met his gaze head on.

"You know why I'm here." She stated simply.

"Yes... I'm really surprised. You and Logan were-"

"I don't want to talk about him. I just want to get this over with."

"Very well. Joshua will call when he is ready."

Marie nodded and looked at the picture on the desk. It was of the new x-men. Bobby had told her in their call earlier that he was to retire in a week and he and Kitty would spend their remaining years in Italy. Marie's eyes fell to the tall brunette in front of the group in the picture. Bobby's only child and the future leader of the x-men, Kyle Drake. Next to him, the eldest of the group Hank and Storm's son Joshua McCoy, the mansions new doctor. Kyle had the power to manipulate water and Joshua had x-ray vision. There were seven other mutants in the picture but Marie had never met them and they had never met her. She only met Kyle and Joshua because they were at Jubilee's funeral. She became startled when a hand touched hers but calmed down when she realised it was just Bobby who had moved to her side.

"They're a dedicated group."

He pointed to a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, olive skin and a smirk on her face.

"That's Simona, she's a metamorphic. And next to her is Aaron LeBeau. You remember Henri LeBeau, king of the thieves' guild?"

"Yeah, I also remember that no good thief Gambit."

"Well Aaron is Henri's son in looks but he unfortunately takes after his uncle."

Bobby then moved his finger to a younger boy who looked about fifteen, was bald and had piercing blue eyes.

"Scott and Jean's kid. Noah Summers. Air manipulation."

"They had a kid?"

"Surrogate, after years of struggling they gave up but then someone answered their prayers. He was their little miracle."

Next he showed her two people standing very close to each other, a short girl with black hair and red streaks and a skinny, lanky boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Justin Magnus, a telepath, and Bree Braeburn , plant control. And the young man over here is William Gates."

Marie nodded and looked at the brunette. His hair hung beautifully around his shoulders and his brown eyes sparkled.

"Will can release blasts of energy."

Then he chuckled and pointed to a boy who stood at the back with a goofy grin. He had blondish brown hair and blue/green eyes.

"And last but not least, James Peters, pheromone manipulation."

"A what now?"

"He can control your emotions."

"Creepy."

"He's a handful but he's harmless."

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in." called Bobby.

The door opened revealing a young man with shocking blue hair. Marie smiled and stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Josh."

"Aunt Marie, always a pleasure."

"Are you ready Doc?" asked Bobby.

"If she is."

Marie sighed before nodding.

"I just hope this works. I mean it's been six years since I activated my powers and even with that I never tried this before."

"But you said the professor trained you to do it." said Bobby.

"He did but we never activated it. I wanted to wait for the right moment. What I didn't realise is that I needed to wait for the right guy to share it with."

"Is it reversible?" asked Joshua.

"No, once I release the power... it becomes my power and I can't just switch it on and off. Not unless I absorb a new power permanently."

"Then you'll need a new identity." whispered Joshua.

"Already organised. Your new room is fourth floor, last room on the right side. There are some clothes on the bed, a new cellphone and blonde hair dye. Your new passport and ID are on the bedside table. You're now Annabelle Robinson. You're Marie's great niece." explained Bobby.

Marie nodded and sat down on a chair. Joshua bent before her and put a hand on her knee.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She clenched her fists and activated her power. Searching through her own memories, she tried to grasp what she'd locked away so many years ago...

_She looked at her hands and then looked back at the professor. He smiled back at her, his eyes twinkling._

_"So... whenever I want... I can release Logan's power?" she asked._

_"Yes Rogue. You've absorbed him so many times that a part of you has kept his power."_

_"Wow."_

_"Though once you activate it, there's no switching it off."_

_"Will I be able to die?"_

_"If you overloaded on another power it would override the healing and then yes... you would be able to be killed."_

_"Oh. What about my mutation?"_

_"You should still be able to control it."_

_"Okay."_

_"Shall we then?"_

_"No... I mean... I want to be... normal... just for awhile. Then I'll tell Logan... maybe..." she sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "One lifetime with Logan is all I need. I don't want him to be stuck with me forever. I want him to love me until my dying day."_

_"Wouldn't that leave him all alone?"_

_"He'd find someone. Or maybe he'd have our children to look after. Who knows?"_

_"Alright Rogue. Just be sure it's what you want."_

_"I want..."_

She jerked her eyes opened as the memory disappeared. She was still in Bobby's office and Joshua was still in front of her. Both he and Bobby had shocked expressions.

"Did... did it work?" she asked.

She didn't need them to answer. Her voice was younger, softer even. She held out her hands and gazed down at pale, unscarred young hands. She stood up and ran to the mirror. She stared in shock at her pale face, brown hair with no streaks and full, round body.

"How old am I?" she whispered.

"I'd say about twenty two."

"You look... beautiful." whispered Bobby.

Marie blushed and turned away. She couldn't believe it. It worked. She was free, and now she could start her life anew. And this time she was going to get everything she had wanted out of life.


	3. Meeting the xteam

Marie stood in front of the mirror admiring her new body. She'd slept in her new room and awoke, ready to meet the other's in person. Her story was that she'd arrived in the night from Texas and was taking the teaching post that was available now that Kitty had retired from teaching English. Straightening the green shirt she wore, she looked at herself once more in the mirror. She wore jeans, a shirt, boots and her newly dyed blonde hair was done up in a ponytail. Putting on her smile, she headed down towards Bobby's office. She knocked twice before entering. All the members were there it seemed, as was Kitty who gave her a secretive smile.

"Annabelle, there you are!"

Marie smiled at Bobby shyly, all part of the act, and walked over to where he stood.

"It's just Anna." She corrected.

"Very well... anyway, let's get ourselves all acquainted."

"Hi, I'm Anna Robinson."

"Simona Rose Alexandra or Morph." said the olive skinned beauty.

"Or Morphy." sniggered the Cajun next to her.

"Shut-up, eh!"

"Make me!"

"Children." scolded Kitty.

The Cajun smiled and winked at Marie.

"Names Aaron LeBeau or Fade. I'm currently single."

"And brain dead!" scoffed the short girl sitting between another boy's legs to Marie's right.

"I'm Bree Braeburn or Abelia. And this," she patted the boy's leg, " is my boyfriend, Justin Magnus or Psi."

Marie nodded before turning to Bobby's son.

"I'm Kyle Drake, future leader-"

"Current pain in the ass." scoffed the young boy on the floor. He looked up at Marie and smiled.

"Noah Summers, youngest and most brilliant member."

"Hey I'm the most brilliant! My name is-"

"Excuse me Jamie but I wasn't finished!" shouted Noah before lowering his voice, "my mutant name is Gust. Now I'm finished."

The other boy pouted before turning away.

"James Peters or The Love doctor." he muttered.

"You mean Lipulator." scolded Aaron.

Marie frowned but the young man with shoulder length brown hair shook his head. As she gazed at him her heart tightened and she was sure she was blushing.

"Hey I'm William Gates. Or just Will. Codename, Blast."

Marie nodded and turned back to Bobby.

"Okay then. That's all for today then. Anna has already received a tour from Josh so there'll be no need for that. Make her feel welcome and part of the team. Meeting over."

There were mutterings as everyone filed out. Marie blew out a sigh of relief before leaving the room. She started to walk towards the outside gardens and took the familiar path to the graves.

"Mar- Anna!"

Marie turned around and watched as Joshua ran towards her. She smiled at the way his hair shone in the sun, the blue looking like his father's fur.

"Yes?"

"It's official."

"Oh?"

He nodded and handed her a newspaper before leaving. She sighed and looked down at the column in front of her.

MARIE HOWLETTE, 60. DECEASED. SHE WILL BE MISSED BY ALL.

That was it. Her name, her age and that she would be missed. All that crammed into a section in the obituaries. She sighed and tossed the paper to the side. Kneeling before the professor's grave, she let a tear pass, suddenly feeling all alone.

"You gave me some place to go. And I never said thank you... I'm saying it now. I have another chance to live that life you'd hoped I'd get... the life you wanted all mutants to have."

She sniffed and wiped the tears that fell.

"Anna?"

She looked behind her. William was standing there holding out a tissue. She smiled and accepted it with a nod. She wiped her eyes and stood up, brushing her jeans off.

"Hey Will."

"You okay?"

"Yeah... just um..."

"I know... I heard about your aunt. I'm sorry."

She nodded pretending to be sad about that. He moved closer to her and touched her shoulder.

"If you need someone to talk to... I'm here."

"Thanks... though to be honest... I just want to stop crying."

"I think I can help with that."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"How about we go horse riding?"

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

"Sure then."

He nodded and turned, taking her hand and leading her to the stables. She followed, marvelling at how soft his hands were.

* * *

She walked into the dining hall and looked around. The children were scattered all over, chatting loudly and eating as much as they could. The seniors, Kitty, Bobby and Jones, were at a table by themselves, looking over the children. Then at a table in the middle Will, Joshua and Kyle sat on one end of the table and at the other end was Noah and Aaron. Marie was about to walk towards them when a hand clamped on her shoulder.

"Anna, follow me."

Marie turned around just as Simona walked away. She followed the other girl out the kitchen and out towards one of the gardens. As they arrived Simona sat down on a blanket on the floor, crossing her long legs. Justin was laying on the bench with Bree in his arms. Between the flowers lay James, a crown of daisies on his head. On the floor between them was five pizza's boxes. Simona patted the seat next to her.

"Sit down babe. Eat, relax, be jolly."

Marie took a seat next to Simona and reached for a slice of pizza.

"Thanks."

"No probs." said Bree.

"So... why do you guys eat out here?"

"It's peaceful." explained Simona.

"We have classes in the day, training in the afternoon and sometimes routine missions at night. It's nice to just get away from it all." murmured James.

"You're all teachers?"

"No, Noah and Bree are seventeen and still in school. They're in the reserve team but can still come to meetings. Aaron and Justin are nineteen and in university. Will and Josh are twenty-six. Kyle is twenty eight and James is twenty five. Oh, and I'm twenty four." explained Simona.

Marie nodded, taking another slice. Her eyes flitted to Justin and Bree. Justin's eyes were closed now and Bree was simply drawing patterns on the arm around her waist. Marie felt a sharp pain in her heart. Logan used to be like that with her. Soft and gentle. Like she meant the world. Until lately when he wouldn't touch her.

"Thirsty?" asked James.

"Oh... yeah."

He smirked and looked at Simona. She cursed and tried to move away but James was faster. He grabbed her wrist and held on tight.

"Pigeon, get daddy some drinks to show him how much you love him."

Simona struggled for awhile before her eyes started tearing up and her tough expression melted away. James frowned and stroked her cheek.

"Don't you love me Kitten?"

"Yes."

"Then do as I say."

Simona then stood and hurried towards the kitchen. Bree sighed audibly and glared at James.

"She's going to murder you."

James smiled smugly and shrugged. Marie shuddered and looked away. If James ever did that to her, she'd suck him dry. Simona returned soon, handed Marie a drink and then threw the other at James. It landed on his face and he howled in pain. She shrieked at him and Marie noted how her eyes rapidly began changing colours. Marie smiled hesitantly and lay back on the blanket. Maybe this life wouldn't be so bad.


	4. First Date

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and Logan is temporarily unavailable as Marie is re-establishing her life.**

* * *

Marie watched the cut on her hand slowly fade and wiped the blood away. She'd been at the mansion for a week now. Everything was going okay and slowly she was adjusting to her new life. The only problem being those small moments when thoughts of Logan would creep up on her. Sighing, she pulled on her peach dress and let loose her hair. Sometimes she missed the two platinum streaks that made her the Rogue. But she was not that person anymore. She had to remember that. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened and Bobby walked in, followed by a girl with jet black hair and familiar brown eyes.

"Hey Anna. Kitty and I are leaving for Italy in an hour. We wondered... since she was meant to go to you-r... your aunt Marie I mean, anyway... we can't take her with..."

Marie ignored Bobby's babbling and walked over to the girl, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What your name?"

"Emma."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"I'm Anna."

"Nice ta meet ya."

Marie smiled and looked up at Bobby who had now shut up and was looking down at the girl in sadness. He nodded at the window and Emma walked over to it. Bobby stepped outside and Marie followed.

"Jubes died while giving birth. Emma never even met her. Then her dad left because he was afraid she'd be a mutant. Then-"

"Then I wouldn't take her." whispered Marie.

Bobby nodded.

"She never talks to anyone. She's sixteen on the outside but inside she's still a little girl."

"I'm sorry Bobby, I should have been here."

"That's okay... it's the past now. Just... look after her."

"I promise."

"Thanks. Her room is on the third floor. She shares with two others. She's allergic to shellfish and like her mother, is drawn to the color yellow."

"Aye, aye captain. Have a pleasant retirement."

Bobby nodded, kissed her on the cheek and then left. Marie took a deep breath before re-entering the room. Emma was standing beside her bed, glancing at the tags that lay there. Marie walked beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Emma nodded looking away from the tags and at a picture on the bedside. It was an old picture of the first year Marie had been here. It was taken on her birthday. It was her sitting on the hood of Scott's car, Jubilee and Kitty on either side. Emma reached out and stroked the picture of her mother.

"Did you know her?" asked the girl.

"No, but my aunt used to always tell me about her."

"What did she say?"

"That your mom was beautiful, intelligent and had the kindest heart."

"Do I look like her?"

"Your hairs longer than hers but you both have those beautiful brown eyes."

Emma smiled and then reached forward to hug to her. Marie hugged the girl back before patting her head.

"You hungry?"

"I just ate."

"Anything you want to do?"

"Actually..."

"What?" Marie prompted.

"Will is taking on us to the cinema today. You could come with then he'd have a partner."

"A partner?"

"Another teacher to go with him. None of the other's ever want to go with. Please will you, please?"

Marie sighed before nodding. Emma smiled and hurried towards the door.

"We leave in a hour." she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Marie sat in the cinema, watching a movie about true love and happy endings, feeling sick. She'd spent the whole ride talking to Emma and learning more about her charge. She felt sad that Jubilee never got to know her own child. She must have looked sad because someone squeezed her hand. Looking to her left she smiled at Will who was holding her hand. As he leant over to whisper in her ear, a shiver ran down her spine.

"You okay?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded shyly. He smiled back, pointed at the screen, before faking a yawn. She stifled a giggle and nodded. He smirked before leaning forward towards one of the girls from their group and blew on her neck. The girl squeaked before put her finger on her lips. Will chuckled loudly but stopped when the entire cinema shushed him. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged at Marie who stood up and gestured for him to follow. As she neared the back, she leant over to Emma who was sitting in the last row on the end.

"We're just going outside for some fresh air."

Emma nodded without looking away. Marie kissed the top of her head before leaving. Once she was outside she let out a huge sigh of relief. Will chuckled behind her and rested an arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry."

She frowned, turning in his half embrace to look at him.

"For what?" she asked.

"The movie... I should've asked what you wanted to watch."

"No, it was the girls choice and this trip is for them not for me."

"You have no idea how good it is to have company."

"Why don't the others come with you?"

Will chuckled and sat down on one of the seats. Marie smiled and sat next to him.

"Simona hates crowds and refuses point blank to go. James spends most of the time making people falling in love with him which annoys the girls. The other guys hate seeing chick flicks so they rather take the boys to watch any new action movie. Bree never goes anywhere without Justin even though she really likes romance movies and the seniors of the school are too busy to take a bunch of giggling girls to the movies."

Marie giggled and shook her head.

"Well Will, you just got yourself a cinema partner."

"You don't have to feel obligated Anna-"

"I don't. I mean, romance movies aren't my favourite but if it makes the girls happy, well then sign me up."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She patted his hand and leaned back on the headrest. She smiled as one of the girls walked out and approached them slowly.

"Mr Gates?"

"Yes Tia?"

"Can we stop for ice-cream after wards?"

"Sure."

Tia whooped and jumped up and down. Will shushed her and she stopped. She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Marie.

"Miss Robinson?"

"Call me Miss Anna sweetheart."

"Okay, Miss Anna... the other girls and I wanted to tell you you're really pretty."

"Thank you."

Tia smiled and skipped back in to the movie. Marie laughed at how cute the girls were and how wonderful it felt to be a teacher.

"Anna?"

"Yeah Will?"

"I was wondering..."

He stopped and shook his head. Marie frowned and gently touched his hand. He sighed and looked away from her.

"Do you want to... would you like to go out tonight?"

Marie frowned and closed her eyes.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

Marie wanted to say no but the image of Logan and that girl crept into her mind and she decided she needed to move on.

"Sure." she whispered.

"Really?"

"Yup. I'd love to go out tonight."

"Okay then. Meet me by the entrance hall at about eight."

"It's a date then."

* * *

Marie stood in front of her mirror, suddenly realizing that she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. Her day had been wonderful, sitting with Will outside the movies waiting for the girls, going for ice-cream and then the drive home. Everything had been great until she arrived back in her room to change and realized she had never been on a date. When she started at this school forty three years ago, she was seventeen and scared to touch. She had hung out with Bobby but after Logan returned a year after being gone, she'd gone straight to him and he had claimed her as his own. She and Logan never dated. They hung out, made-out and when she was twenty and the professor helped her control her powers, she married Logan. And married couples never dated. Sure sometimes they'd go to the movies or eat out but they never talked in public. It was more a game of how long they could hold out before another sex-o-thon broke out. They soon got jobs as they weren't living at the mansion anymore and that made less time for going out as all their spare time in between was for sleep and sex. Now, she realized that maybe she should have at least had one date with him. Letting out a groan, she flopped down onto the floor, putting her head in hands. The door flying open broke her from her misery.

"Hey Annie."

Marie smiled halfheartedly at Simona as she entered. James followed her in and closed the door.

"Hey Mona, Hi James."

"Hi Anna. Justin sensed you were in pain. We're here to investigate." Explained James.

"Will asked me out. And I said yes."

"And you're panicking because..."

Marie looked at James and bit her lip.

"I've never been on a date." She muttered.

"So? Neither has James or Noah or Will as a matter of fact." Said Simona.

"Really?"

"Yeah Annie, you're the first girl Will ever took an interest in."

"We all thought he was gay." Laughed James

"No Jamie, you hoped he was gay." Sighed Simona.

James rolled his eyes before skipping over to her wardrobe. She winced as she watched his expression drop as he looked in. Marie hadn't had much when she came here and was given all the hand-me-downs of the mansion. Most from Kitty's old clothes and accessories. Simona followed James and tutted.

"Dios mio." she sighed.

Marie smiled sheepishly and watched as Simona walked out of her room.

"I truly have never dated... well never dated anyone who wasn't under my spell-"

"I hope this is going to make me feel better James."

"It will... anyway, all you have to do is act like you normally do."

"It's that simple?"

"From what I've heard, yes."

Simona returned within minutes, a white dress draped on her arm.

"Here, wear this."

Marie stood up and took the dress. It was knee length and strapless. She hurried into the bathroom to change. It fit like a glove. Simona entered the bathroom and smirked.

"I am brilliante'."

"Thanks Mona."

Simona nodded and began playing with Marie's hair. Marie was staring at her reflection, wondering what Logan would say if he saw her now. Blonde hair hanging down in waves, beautiful white dress, light natural make-up that hadn't smudged a bit since she put it on this morning. She suddenly wondered if she was ever this beautiful. Blushing a bit, she turned and hugged Simona.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Laughed Simona, pulling back slightly.

Marie moved back, not meaning to jump in the other girl's personal space. James walked in and handed her her purse and shoes.

"Good luck little Anna. "

She smiled and rushed downstairs. She stopped as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Will stood there in a blue shirt and dark jeans. Marie smiled and clutched her purse tightly. Remembering she still had her shoes in one hand, she bent down to attempt to slip them on.

"Let me."

She looked up to find Will standing in front of her. He knelt down and carefully took her one shoes, slipped it on and buckled the strap. Then did the same with the other. Then he stood up and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

She wobbled slightly and blamed it on the wedged heels she was now wearing but inside she knew it had nothing to do with her high shoes and everything to do with the man in front of her. He took her hand and wrapped her arm around his and led her to the doors.


	5. A Granted Wish

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, and story alerts and favourites. I really love reviews!**

* * *

"Harder!"

Marie grunted and swung another punch. Simona dodged it effortlessly and smirked. After being here for four weeks, Marie was beginning to feel more at home. She'd been seeing Will almost every night, had a wonderful group of students in her literature class and was settling well into the x-team. She had started out fighting with James but between him trying to manipulate her feelings and she trying to drain him dry without him noticing, they didn't work out. Kyle eventually put her with Simona who also didn't have offensive powers. Simona reminded her partly of the entire Brotherhood and what they'd be like if they'd been good people. She could be cold and condescending like Magneto, brutal and ruthless like Sabretooth and sleek and vindictive like Mystique. But she had a warm heart and like Marie, she loved to help others. Dodging a kick from the girl now, Marie tried to sweep Simona off her feet but Simona jumped up and landed in a crouch.

"You're slow little today Annie."

"Fuck off Mona."

Simona laughed and shook her head. A beeper went off in the gym indicating their session was over. Marie grabbed her towel and stormed towards the changing room. She pulled open her locker but before she could grab her stuff a hand went over hers to stop her.

"Annie?"

"I slept with Will."

Simona frowned and sat down on one of the benches. Marie sunk down next to her and looked at her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with that... you're both adults... unless... were you drunk?"

"No! I wanted it to happen but... now..."

She sighed and brought her hands to her stomach. She heard Simona's gasp of surprise and winced.

"Have you told Will?" asked Simona.

"No... I only took the test last night."

"Then you should talk to him."

Marie nodded slowly, cursing herself for what happened two weeks ago. She and Will had got caught up in making out and it started getting really hot. Marie hadn't had sex since she was about fifty five and was extremely horny at that moment. She'd practically ripped Will's clothes off but managed to control herself. It had been a little awkward considering Will was a virgin but later into the night it had felt so natural. But then this week she'd been feeling sick and yesterday James had come in with a pregnancy test for her. It was positive and she'd cried herself to sleep.

"Annie?"

Marie looked up and grabbed her stuff, heading to the showers. She paused by the first stall.

"Thanks Mona, I'll tell him tonight."

Simona smiled and headed over to the own locker. Marie undressed and stepped in the shower, letting the warm water sooth her body. She closed her eyes, a certain memory starting to surface.

"_Darlin'?"_

"_In here."_

_Marie put her earrings on and turned as Logan entered the bedroom. He smirked and walked over to her, place a kiss on her lips._

"_You're beautiful." He whispered._

_She smiled shyly and put on her leather jacket._

"_You ready to kick ass?"_

"_You know it darlin'."_

_She grabbed her purse and followed him from the motel room. They were Alberta again, following the fighting circuit. As they climbed in the truck, Marie buckled up and bit her lip._

"_Logan?"_

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_I was thinking..."_

"_About?"_

"_Do you ever feel like something's missing?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well, we're married, we've been together for ten years... I mean I've just turned thirty and thought maybe it's time for... for a baby."_

"_Marie. We've talked about this."_

"_Not really. You just mentioned that you weren't ready-"_

"_I'm not."_

"_But that was when we got married! I thought maybe now-"_

"_No."_

"_But why?"_

"_I don't want children."_

"_But I do."_

"_You knew when we got together that I'm not that type of person."_

"_That's unfair... I've changed for you."_

"_I'm not discussing this!"_

"_But-"_

"_No!" snarled Logan._

_Marie felt her eyes tear up and she pushed open the door and climbed out after unbuckling her seatbelt._

"_Where are you going?" he yelled._

"_I'm staying here... go fight."_

_She slammed the door shut and stormed back towards the hotel room. He didn't follow her in. She spent the night curled on the bed, crying for the friends she'd left and the loneliness she suddenly felt. It must have been around midnight when the door creaked open and closed slowly. She felt the bed dip down as he lay behind her and pulled her into his arms. He reeked of blood and alcohol._

"_I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. Try to understand, it's that I'm trying to hurt you. Maybe I'm a little bit selfish and want to keep you for myself. I love you Marie."_

"_Love you too." She whispered._

The water was cold now and Marie sighed and reached up to turn the shower off. Another hand brushed hers and she looked up to see Will standing over her. He turned off the shower and knelt before her, wrapping a towel around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully as he kissed her forehead and put an arm around her.

"Simona was worried about you. She told me that you needed me."

Marie nodded, looking at her hands

"Will...I'm pregnant."

His sharp intake of breath made her wince and she clenched her hands.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She whispered.

"That's great."

She frowned and turned to look at him. A small smile was forming on his face.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm surprised... and a little bit scared but... not mad. It takes two to tango."

"I'm scared too." She muttered.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her arms to warm her up. Then he stood and pulled her up. They walked over to her locker and she changed into her skirt and top. She looked at him and his soaking clothes and giggled.

"You're all wet."

He looked at himself and shrugged.

"I have training in an hour."

She nodded and closed her locker before turning to towards him.

"What happens if we don't work out?" she asked.

"Then we don't work out. But we'll still both be there for our child."

"So we have this baby..."

"Yup, and continuing dating. "

"Okay then, sounds good."

Marie chuckled as the realisation hit her.

"I'm going to be a mother." She said to herself.

She turned to Will and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back, letting his lips linger before pulling back and taking her hand. They reached the lab and he led her inside. They sat together on one of the gurneys just enjoying the thought of being parents.

"You know, most guys would freak knowing they knocked a girl up." Giggled Marie.

"I guess I'm different. I kinda like the idea of having a kid."

"That's why you're so good with the girls... you think of them as your own."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Just call me mother hen."

"So about our next date?" asked Marie.

"Well, I can't have my baby go somewhere dangerous... how about ice-cream at the park?"

"Sounds delightful."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, after classes?"

"Oh no can do. I promised Bree I'd help in the gardens after school."

"I come along then-"

"No!... I mean it's going to be quick and I wanted to spend some time marking afterwards. But maybe I could watch a movie in your room and we could have a little sleepover."

Will smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Marie looked at her calendar and sighed. Her eyes snapped to the phone and then back to the calendar. She'd told Will about the baby yesterday, that had gone good. She'd managed to get through her classes without upchucking, that was great. Now she was sitting alone in her room staring at her calendar and damn phone for the past hour, knowing Will would come find her soon. Groaning in frustration, she decided that she was being too paranoid and that things would be okay. Pressing in the familiar number, she waited as Logan's phone rang. The click of someone answering made her stop breathing. Logan never answered his phone unless she was calling. And he was under the current impression that she was dead. She waited as she heard breathing on the other line.

"Hello?" came a perky female voice.

Marie breathed in relief but at the same time felt her heart clench with jealousy.

"Uh, hi... is Logan there?"

Please say no, thought Marie.

"No. Sorry he's at work."

Marie sighed internally with relief and tried to keep her voice calm.

"May I ask who's speaking... so that I can leave a message?" said Marie politely.

"Oh, this is Frankie. His girlfriend."

Pain shot through Marie's heart and she tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Oh, well this is... Kitty Drake from Westchester. I just wanted to wish him a Happy Birthday."

"God, it's his birthday? Wow, looks like he's getting something special tonight... oh too much info right? Well thanks Miss Drake."

"It's Mrs... and uh... good bye."

Marie clicked the phone off and stared at it. Using all her strength she crushed the phone in her hand and threw it against the wall. Logan's birthday, the one she had chosen and he'd told no-one about it. She'd given away the secret to his new girl and now there was another special thing they didn't share. Her hand drifted to her stomach and she smiled.

"Time to go see daddy kiddo... he's probably got something special planned."

Marie stood up and changed into her shorts and t-shirt before taking out her I-pod and playing her favourite song. When the right part came she started to sing along.

"Wise man say... only foooools rush in. But I can't help... falling in loooooove with you."

* * *

**A/N: Review? Please?**


	6. Falling In Love

**A/N: Still no Logan. But it's getting closer, that moment when he suddenly appears... or maybe he it isn't sudden. Who knows? And yes it's Will's child. So sit tight and enjoy Marie establishing a life for herself.**

* * *

Marie shuffled her notes and peered at her English class. Her eyes wondered to each student, working hard on their essays, and fell on the empty chair at the back. Sighing, she rubbed her head and stood up. She turned to the girl next to the empty chair.

"Megan?"

The raven haired girl stopped typing and looked up.

"Yes Miss?"

"Where's Timothy?"

"Um... last I saw him he was with Mr Peters."

Marie groaned and shook her head.

"Excuse me class, I'll be right back. Continue working in silence."

"Yes Miss Robinson." Chorused the class.

Marie smiled and walked from the class. It felt different, to be a teacher, to be respected, to be free. Sometimes she did miss the bars and the cage fights but she was getting used to this calm life. She was getting used to the idea of being pregnant. Everyone knew. Things hardly stayed secret in this mansion for long especially when James found out. But Marie was okay with it. People just congratulated her and Will. Heading into the library, Marie found Jamie lounging on the sofa, teens standing around him, fanning him. Marie folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. Jamie turned his head and when he saw her his eyes widened and he sat up. Marie watched as all the students shook their head, a sign they'd been released from his trance.

"Get to class, now." she growled.

The students nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving Jamie and Marie alone. Jamie shrugged and relaxed again.

"Jamie, that was wrong."

"Sorry Annie. Lost track of time."

"Did you have to?"

"I like my little fan club. They adore me whether I use powers or not."

"I think they prefer not more though."

"Maybe."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why Lipulator?"

"It was manipulator but it was too long and way to sinister. I don't do mind control, I just make people adore me."

"And Love Doctor didn't take."

He chuckled and shook his head. Marie smiled and offered her hand. He shook his head and stood up by himself.

"Can't put strain on you preggers."

"Shut-up."

"And I was so looking forward to getting you drunk."

"Maybe next time."

She smirked and walked towards the door, heading back to her class. She rubbed her stomach and stopped as the school bell rang. Rolling her eyes, she reached her class just as they all ran out. She waved to them as they passed by before heading to the main office. It was the professor's, then Scott's, then Bobby's and now it belonged to Kyle temporaly while Bobby was on vacation. As Marie opened the door, Simona walked out looking pissed off, almost knocking Marie over.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" asked Marie.

"Oh, _perdon_. Just some _loco_ guy on the phone."

"Who?"

"Some guy called Logan."

Marie froze, her heart starting to thump against her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them slowly.

"Anna?"

"It's... nothing. Little stomach pain."

""The baby?"

"No, I just haven't eaten. Um... what did he want?"

"He was looking for Mrs Drake. Then I told him that she was on vacation and he started, get this *growling* , and said that she'd called him two days ago. Confused, or what?"

"Yeah, weird. What then?"

"I hung up. I don't have time to argue, I have a danger room sessions with the under seventeen's."

"You teach Noah and Bree's class?"

"Yup, there's about four in there and as the best in hand to hand combat, I get the pleasure of torturing them."

"So why are only Noah and Bree in the x-team?"

"The other two didn't pass training. All under twenty-one team members have to take a test to be on the team or wait until they are of age."

"Okay, cool."

"I should phone Mrs Drake and tell her-"

"No, I'll do it."

Simona frowned and Marie shrugged, trying not to hyperventilate. Simona then shrugged and nodded before heading towards the elevator. Marie took a deep breath and walked back into the main office. She walked over to the phone and pressed number one on the speed. After three rings there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kitty, it's Mar-Anna."

"Hey Roguey. How'd do get my number?"

"Kyle seems like a momma's boy so I guessed you'd be number one on his speed dial."

"Hey, that's my son you're talking about."

"Sorry mother hen."

"Is everything okay?"

"I did something... and I need you to help me fix it."

"Okay?"

"I called Logan two days ago. To wish him happy birthday. But his... someone else answered and I gave your name. He called the school today looking for you."

"Oh Rogue, if you miss him-"

"I don't... I'm pregnant with Will's child."

"I know. Will called."

"He did?"

"He's really happy about becoming a father."

"Oh..."

"So about Logan?"

"Just... just call him, and-"

"Don't worry Rogue. I'll call, say I did call and that I did it from my cell... my other cell, not the one I'm using right now."

"Thanks Kitty."

"No problem, honey. Take care!"

"You too! See you in two months."

"Bye."

"Bye Roguey!"

Marie heard a click and then placed the phone back. She pulled out her new cell and texted Logan's number to Kitty. A pair of arms coming around her waist made her squeak and jump up in fright. A deep chuckle came from behind her and she felt soft lips press to her neck.

"Calm down, it's me." whispered Will.

"Sorry, been feeling jumpy all day."

"You had lunch?"

Marie shook her head and turned in Will's arms, placing a kiss on his nose.

"I'm starving."

"Well, you're eating for two... let's go find something."

Marie nodded and took Will's hand as he offered it to her. He led her to the kitchen, where Joshua was sitting, reading the newspaper. He smiled as they walked in and gestured to the sandwiches on the counter.

"Just made them, help yourselves."

"Thanks Josh, what's in them?" asked Marie.

"Ham and cheese on most and then ones on whole-wheat bread are watercress."

"Which do you want Anna?" asked Will.

"Ham and cheese, please honey."

Marie sat down as Will took out plates and handed her a sandwich. Seeing, the smirk on Joshua's face, Marie swallowed the bite she had took and poked him.

"What's going on in that devious head of yours?" she asked.

"Nothing, just... looks like Bree and Justin aren't the sweetest couple in the mansion."

Marie blushed and turned to Will, who had finished cutting the crusts of her sandwich and was now scooping some double chocolate ice-cream into a bowl for her. Marie pulled him over to her and kissed him deeply. He placed his arms around her waist and lifted her from her seat, her legs wrapping around him, arms going around his neck.

"That's my queue to leave." She heard Josh say.

One of Will's hands moved from her waist and into her hair. She pulled back, needing to breath and stared into his brown eyes. He was panting slightly, his pupils dilated and she could feel his hand playing with her hair. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I think I love you." She whispered.

His smile grew and he kissed her again, before pulling back and letting her down.

"I think I love you too." He said.

Marie smiled hugged him, nuzzling her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and moved her back to her seat, pushing her sandwich in front of her.

"Eat up."

She nodded, still a little flustered from their little display of affection. She finished off her sandwich and then started on her ice-cream.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... do you want to go away for the weekend?"

"Sure, where?"

"Um... you ever been to Paris?"

Marie dropped her spoon and stared at Will in disbelief.

"Paris... as in France?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head slowly. In all her life she'd never really left the general area of North America, except the three years she lived in Japan and her honeymoon in Barbados's. Paris, was a dream for her. The Eiffel tower still stood strong and there was the new famous Xavier gallery and art school, that hosted one of her paintings that she had done when she was seventeen for the professor's birthday.

"Annie?"

"I've never been there..."

His chuckle broke her from her trance and he leaned forward to pick her spoon. He washed it and placed it back in her bowl.

"So it's a yes?" he asked.

"It's a definite yes."

* * *

**A/N: I'm kinda building up to a good moment where Logan can just pop up and shake up her new perfect life. **


	7. Everything is perfect

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Yes, Rogue seems soft but don't worry, the fiery little Southern Belle is still there. And the next chapter will be here sooner than you thank as I will not make you wait another week for a new chapter. Maybe just two days of waiting.**

* * *

Marie walked into the room and gasped. All her things had been moved into Will's room while she was in Paris with him. She hadn't known until five minutes ago when Simona told her. Apparently Will had arranged it all, wanting a bigger room for them and their child. Marie walked forward looking at the two seats by the window, the king size bed covered in violet sheets that looked like expensive silk. She walked over to the giant oak closet and opened it. There was some of Will's clothes and then dresses and skirts and shoes all hers. She turned to Simona who was leaning against the entrance smirking.

"Will gave me his credit card to get you some new clothes."

Marie's eyes widened and she turned to Will who nodded and shrugged. She squealed and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, before taking her hand.

"Come on, there's something you should see."

He led her to a door on the other side of the room and opened it. She looked inside and gasped.

"No way."

The room was painted cream and filled with toys, teddies and in the corner a crib. She turned to Will and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You're amazing."

"I can't take all the credit. Bree and Justin did all this."

"Do those two ever go anywhere without each other?"

"Nope."

Marie giggled and walked towards the crib, running her hand over the smooth wood. She moved her hand to her stomach, smiling. In about less than eight months there'd be a tiny baby in there. Her baby. She sniffed as tears came to her eyes, the thought of being a mother a little overwhelming. She felt Will slide his arms around her and pull her into an embrace. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You okay sweetheart?" he whispered.

"Just fine brown-eyes."

"Feel like a milkshake?"

"You know me too well."

He gave her another light hug before taking her hand and leading out of their new room. As they reached the hallway, she saw Emma leaning against the wall. The younger girl's eyes lit up as she spotted Marie and she ran over.

"Miss Anna! I missed you."

"Hey Emma. I missed you too. Everything okay?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat and maybe catch up?"

"Uh... "

Marie turned to Will who nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner."

She watched him walk down the hall before turning her attention to Emma. The younger girl was wearing a yellow dress and her long black hair was tied in a pony-tail. She looked like Jubilee before the pixie hair cut.

"I was going for a milkshake at the mall. That sound okay?"

"That sounds awesome." squealed Emma.

Marie chuckled and walked back into her room, picking up her purse and then walked back out, Emma following. As they neared the entrance, Simona walked out of the front office.

"Annie! You going somewhere?"

"Emma and I are going to the mall."

"I'll drive you."

"No that's-"

"Quiet preggers. I need some stuff anyway."

Marie sighed but nodded and they followed Simona into the garage. Noah and Aaron were leaning against one the SUV's. Simona groaned and shook her head.

"No."

"_Chere_, we need a ride."

"Please Simona." Begged Noah.

"Fine, now everyone get in before-"

"Darlings!"

Simona let out a scream as James skipped into the garage. Marie giggled and she and Emma climbed into the car. Noah and Aaron opened the seats in trunk and sat there and James and Simona took the front, Simona in the driver's seat. The car started and everyone buckled up as they headed to the mall.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't go help?"

Marie turned to Emma, looked towards the food court where James was surrounded by girls and Simona was obviously screaming at him, and shook her head.

"Best not get involved."

"Is Miss Simona jealous?

"No Emma. She just feels that James is being reckless with his power. You know as mutants we have to hide who we are."

"It's so unfair!"

"I know honey. But it's how life is."

Emma huffed and pushed her cheeseburger away from her. Marie smiled and finished off her milkshake.

"So how was Paris?" asked Emma.

"It was amazing. We booked into this cute little villa and ate out every night. And one night we took a carriage ride at midnight. Oh, and the Xavier Art Institute is magnificent!"

"Sounds cool! Did you go up the Eiffel tower?"

"Err... no, I hate heights."

"Really, why?"

"Bad experience..."

Marie trailed off and looked towards the food court where James was now clutching his face and Simona was screaming at Aaron. Noah walked over shaking his head.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Noah."

"Hi." Squeaked Emma, her face going red.

Marie smiled and looked at her watch.

"Wow, we've been here three hours. I should get back."

"As much as I'd like that, Simona driving now is asking for death." Said Noah, looking over his shoulder.

Sighing, Marie took out her cell and hit speed dial. After three rings there was a click.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey, could you pick us up?" asked Marie.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing unusual. Just Simona and James having a disagreement."

"Oh, well then I'll be there in about ten."

"See you then Will."

There was a click as the call ended and Marie looked up to see Emma smiling at her.

"What?"

"You're so cute!" squealed Emma.

Marie rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. Noah bent down and picked all her shopping. She smiled in thanks and walked out towards the exit. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Noah graciously take Emma's bags as well, and Emma blushed again, going redder than before.

"Ahh young love." Muttered Rogue.

Her thoughts strayed for a minute to her and Bobby when they were dating and she smiled. They had been the same when they'd first met. She just hoped Emma and Noah would last longer than she and Bobby lasted. Marie's thoughts suddenly drifted to Will and her smile grew. Her life was getting better than she thought it could be. She should have foreseen that it couldn't stay that way forever.

* * *

**A/N: I hear the unmistable sound of a motorbike...**


	8. Or is it?

**A/N: Guess who's back! And I released there was a important chapter I haven't posted so I had to re-post the whole story because I forgot chapter three!**

* * *

**-4 months later-**

Marie's life changed on a chilly Wednesday night. She had woken up due to the baby kicking her extremely hard and after reassuring Will she was fine, she was on her way to the kitchen for a glass of milk. Things had been going well for her. The pregnancy was going fine, she knew all her students' names and just a month ago Will had proposed and she had accepted. She loved Will. He was sweet and gentle with her but he had another side that she loved that only showed during battle. She had once gone to watch him during training and was surprised how turned on she was watching him blast the various virtual enemies. His whole body glowed with energy and there was a wild glint in his eyes. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered how his eyes glowed a dazzling gold. Her musings came to an abrupt end when the sound of a familiar voice caused her to stop dead.

"What do you mean it's not Marie?"

Marie shook her head and closed her eyes. It couldn't be Logan. It just couldn't be. She took a small step back and pressed herself against the wall in an attempt to calm herself. She heard Bobby sigh before speaking.

"Logan, you and I both know Rogue died-"

"I never saw the body-"

"Well I did." Snapped Kitty.

Marie thanked her lucky stars Kitty and Bobby were back from their long vacation. They'd been back for awhile and Kitty had assured her that Logan believed that she called about his birthday. But apparently that hadn't stopped him from coming for a visit. The silence seemed to stretch for forever until Bobby cleared his throat.

"Her name is Anna Robinson. She's a new student. Well, our newest student. We believe she might be related to Rogue in some way. Hence the resemblance."

"What way?" asked Logan.

"We don't know. Anna never met Rogue and Rogue died before we could ask."

"Convenient."

"Show some respect Logan. She was your wife."

Marie heard Logan sigh and the sadness behind it broke her heart. She twirled with a strand of blonde hair and then frowned as she heard footsteps behind her. She whipped around and stifled a gasp. In front of her stood the woman that started it all. It was the girl she had seen Logan kissing all those months ago. She was wearing a green dress, silver pumps and her long brown hair hung loose behind her.

"This place is so easy to get lost in." Laughed the woman.

"Yeah." Muttered Marie.

"I'm Frankie. Short for Francesca. Frankie Hunt"

"Anna Robinson."

"Nice to meet you."

Marie smiled and looked towards the closed door of Bobby's office. She turned back to Frankie who was frowning at her.

"What?" asked Marie.

"You look just like her."

"Who?"

"Logan's ex wife."

Marie growled internally but kept arranged her features as one of confusion.

"Who's Logan?"

Frankie smiled and suddenly had a dreamy look on her face. Marie supressed the jealously that shot through her heart.

"My boyfriend. I met him in Canada in a bar. We've decided to come live here since we're both mutants. I'm a telekinetic. He's a healer."

"Wow... er... are you also telepathic?"

Frankie shook her head and Marie felt relief. Though there was also a spark of anger at the similarity that Frankie had with Jean. She knew that Logan was lying when he said he was over Jean. Resisting the urge to clench her fists she headed to towards the kitchen just as the door to Bobby's office opened. She froze, her back to the door, as she heard the unmistakable sound of Logan's footsteps.

"Hey babe. I got a little lost." Giggled Frankie.

Logan grunted and Marie tried not to wince as she heard Frankie kiss him. She then heard more footsteps as Bobby and Kitty came out. There was silence for a moment and she knew all eyes were on her.

"Anna? Are you okay?" asked Kitty.

Marie turned slowly, the light from Bobby's office offering a clearer view of everyone in the moonlit hallway, including Marie and her very noticeable baby bump. She noticed how Frankie and Logan's eyes snapped to her stomach. Frankie then smiled and looked at her with excitement.

"I never noticed you were pregnant. How far along?"

"Twenty four months." Marie whispered.

She then turned to Kitty and put a smile on.

"The baby was kicking and woke me up. I came down for a glass of milk when I bumped into Frankie here. You never told us that we had new members."

Kitty shrugged and glared at Logan, who was still staring at her stomach, as Bobby spoke up.

"We had no idea either. They just turned up."

Marie nodded and tried to avoid looking at Logan, who was now looking at her stomach in confusion. After a long awkward silence she looked at his neck, the safest place to look right now, and mumbled;

"Hi, I'm Anna Robinson. You must be Frankie's boyfriend. Logan, right?"

Frankie nudged Logan who lowered his gaze to his feet and muttered a 'hey'. Marie smiled and faked a yawn.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen and then bed."

"Try to get some rest before your class tomorrow." Chided Kitty.

"Yes Mrs Drake."

Marie walked into the kitchen and took a seat by the counter, placing her head in her hands; then slowly she took a deep calming breath. She could still here them talking, Kitty explaining that they would meet the x-team in the morning and then discuss what their roles in the school would be.

"I'm really good with literature." Said Frankie

Marie suppressed a groan and winced when Frankie squealed upon hearing from Bobby that Marie was the English teacher. There was more talking and Marie smirked when she heard Logan would be assisting Simona with gym class. That girl would give him hell. Goodnights were said and she heard the delightful sound of footsteps going up the stairs. She sighed and laid her head against the cool marble the counter. It was over for now. She could rest for now. Maybe she could convince Will they needed to get away. They could go to Paris again or go see Will's parent's in Chicago. Will would do it, no questions asked.

"Is it mine?"

Marie's head shot up and she turned to the door where Logan was standing. Alone. In the kitchen. Where she was. Alone. She clenched her fists and frowned, or at least tried to. Her heart was beating rapidly due to anger that she suddenly felt. How dare he?

"Excuse me?"

"Is that baby mine?" he said slowly.

"Mr Logan-"

"Cut the shit, Marie. You think I'm that stupid? That I wouldn't know it was you. You can dye your hair and change your appearance but I know your scent. I know your heartbeat."

Marie growled and stood up, glaring at him.

"Fine. Good guess, asshole. Now leave me the fuck alone!"

"First answer my question."

"Of course this baby isn't yours! You haven't touched me since I was fifty!"

She watched as his face went from anger to guilt. She didn't feel sorry for him. Just the memory of the way he used to brush her aside made her even angrier. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of banana milkshake, and closed the fridge. She walked towards the door but he didn't move out of her way. After a few minutes, she huffed and leaned on a nearby counter.

"Whose is it?" he asked gently.

"My fiancé's."

He growled, low and threateningly, his claws shooting out. She stared at them for awhile before sighing and shaking her head.

"Don't Logan."

"You are my wife!"

"Was. Marie D'Ancanto... I mean Marie Howlette is dead. It's legal and official. By law I am not you wife. And how dare you stand there and tell me about marriage. You couldn't even wait for my death to find someone else. I gave you what you wanted. Freedom from me."

"And how exactly did you get your youth back?"

She smirked, her eyes going to her hands. She rubbed her belly before looking back at him.

"I was wondering when you would ask. I retained some powers from you. Once I released them I got your powers, therefore I became young again."

"And you never told me this?" he snarled.

Marie shook her head in disbelief.

"Remember my fiftieth birthday? Of course you wouldn't! You forgot! You spent the weekend with your friends from work. I was left alone at home, on my birthday and I had no-one. I forgave you but it still broke me. I was going to wait and see if things got better but they just became worse. You never touched me, you were barely there and suddenly I was more like your mother than your wife. I've never felt so rejected in my life."

"Baby… I… I'm sorry."

"You hurt me Logan. You, the one person who was never meant to betray me."

She felt tears sting her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. He stepped towards her but she slipped passed him as best she could with her stomach and headed towards the stairs. She paused looking at her rounded stomach before whispering;

"No-one but Kitty, Bobby, Joshua and Will know about my past."

"You told him?"

"As soon as he proposed, I told him everything. "

"I see."

"I don't want anyone else to find out. So… if you ever loved me Logan, you'll keep your mouth shut."

She didn't wait for his reply, but merely hurried up the stairs to her room where her fiancé was waiting for her.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Don't think for a second Logan is gonna give up.**


	9. Hurt

**A/N: Sorry, I was busy this week! I've been spending a lot of time on the I heart Rogan website also. It's fun there!**

* * *

Marie stared at her ice cold coffee, the silence of the kitchen making her more nervous by the second. She hadn't seen Logan since last night and so far was certain he hadn't told anyone who she really was. She'd overslept this morning and had missed his introduction to the x-team. By the time she'd finally woken up, Will had been changing into his uniform. Kyle had planned to have a group danger room session to test the new recruits. As the clock struck five to one in the kitchen, she moved to the fridge and took out the sandwich she'd made for Will. She could hear students already filing into the dining hall next door. Footsteps coming from the elevator made her freeze. Singing filled the air and Marie sighed in relief and even managed to smile as Simona waltzed into the kitchen.

"Hey!"

"Hi Simona. You look happy."

"I just had a positively orgasmic DR session."

"I don't know if that's good or bad."

"It's good babe. Real good. The new guy is such a challenge."

"You beat him?"

"Nope, he's a healer, like you. But more animalistic. The younger ones fought in a group and Kyle, Will and I took on this Logan."

"Will took on Logan?"

"Well, it's really weird cause Will was just fighting nearby when this Logan started charging for him. Mrs Drake said something about him having these weird adrenaline rushes."

"Is Will okay?"

"Heck yeah, he knocked the big guy down a few times. An energy blast is no picnic ya know?"

"I guess not."

"Frankie is quite cool. She talks a lot and it gets annoying but she has some talent in her. She's just a little shaky with her actual power."

Marie nodded, zoning out. She didn't want to hear about Logan's girlfriend and how good she was. She was more worried about Will getting hurt. Why couldn't Logan just leave her alone? She looked up as she heard voices and clenched her fist. Logan, Frankie, Will, Aaron, James, Kyle and Joshua walked in. Logan simply paused at the door and stared at her. Aaron, Kyle and Joshua grabbed some soda's, greeted her and walked out towards the dining hall. James took a seat beside Simona and proceeded to annoy her. Frankie sat on the other side of Simona and stared at the door where Logan was standing. Will moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her nose.

"Hey sweetheart, you okay?"

"Fine, made you some lunch." she whispered, pushing the sandwich towards him.

"Thanks."

He took the seat next to her and began to eat, occasionally talking to Simona or James. Marie's eyes flittered to Logan worriedly. He looked angry, the tension evident in his neck. She gave the faintest shake of her head, her eyes pleading with him. He finally sighed and walked over to the counter behind Frankie, leaning against it. Marie sighed inwardly and turned her attention to James who was currently staring at Simona. She heard Will sigh beside her.

"Lip, knock it off."

"Aww, come on Will. I'm just having some fun." whined James.

"You know she'll probably stab you." Marie pointed out.

"Not probably, I will do it." Hissed Simona.

"Oh!" gasped Marie.

She winced and held her stomach. Will dropped his sandwich and turned to her.

"Baby?"

"Here." She whispered.

She reached out and took Will's hand, placing it on the right spot on her stomach. She looked at Will and smiled at the excited expression on his face. Simona and James rushed over and placed their hands on her stomach. She rolled her eyes and leaned back while they cooed at her stomach. Her eyes flickered to Logan who was looking at her with a sad expression on her face. She watched as Frankie leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear. He turned to her with a smirk, before dragging her out the kitchen. Marie sighed as she heard giggling as they went up the stairs and turned her attention back to her friends.

"Guys, I think I need some fresh air." Whispered Marie.

"Sure, come kitten." purred James.

James skipped out the kitchen, Simona following with a dazed expression on her face. Marie shook her head and kissed Will on the cheek. He helped her stand before taking her hand and leading her from the kitchen. Her eyes travelled up the stairs and for a second she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She shook herself and smiled at Will. She loved him and more importantly he loved her. Only her.

* * *

Marie opened the front door slowly and walked into the cool midnight air. She pulled her robe tightly around herself and walked towards the gravestones near the forest. She knelt by her own and sighed, hand stretching out to touch the cold stone. She stiffened when she heard a twig snap and looked up towards the forest.

"Hey frail."

"Victor?"

Victor stepped out from the shadows, a huge smirk on his face. His short hair was flecked with grey and he wore a jeans, boots and a black shirt.

"You look young." he remarked.

"I healed."

"I know."

She groaned and shook her head.

"How long you been following us?"

"Not him, just you."

"I'm guess I should feel flattered."

He shrugged and held his hand out. She smiled and took it, carefully standing up with his help.

"I knew he wouldn't heal you."

"You and me both Victor."

She looked down at her grave and sighed. Victor was looking towards the mansion. It was weird seeing him here. The last time she had seen him was on his wedding. He'd visited her and Logan when they were on honeymoon and after some tension between the two brothers, they finally settled their differences. From then on he came yearly to visit until he met his wife. He stopped visiting but e-mailed Marie pictures now and then to keep them informed. She noticed he was now staring at her stomach. She snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Stop staring it's creepy."

"So, you and this new guy-"

"Will."

"Whatever. Is it gonna last?"

"Yes. I love him."

"Saw Jimmy's new girl. Hot little thing."

"Uh-huh."

"You jealous?"

"No."

"Well-"

Victor's eyes flickered to the door as it opened and he smirked. She turned to look and groaned as Logan walked out, smoking a cigar. She turned back to Victor but he was gone. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She felt Logan move beside her and tried not to run.

"Where's Victor?"

"He was just saying goodbye to a friend."

"Marie-"

"You need to call me Anna."

"Why?"

"Cause Marie is here in this grave. She died. Now you can start your new life."

He growled and stared at her, before his gaze snapped to the gravestone. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Do you know what it's like? Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to see you and him? To watch you touch him, love him? To see the way you look at each other?"

"Do you feel jealous?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"Angry?"

"Yes."

"Betrayed? Depressed? Useless? Unloved? Not good enough? Do you feel like you could just die from the pain?"

"Marie-"

"Now you know how I felt to see you with her!"

She ripped her arm away from him and ran towards the mansion.


	10. Just a dream

**A/N: We get the other side of the story...**

* * *

"_Baby?"_

"_In here."_

_Logan stepped in the bathroom and smiled. She was lying in the bath, head back and eyes closed, humming to herself. He reached down and caressed her cheek, causing her eyes to slowly open._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey." He whispered back._

_He crouched down beside her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She giggled and sat up the bath. Automatically, he reached for a towel as she stood and began the task of drying her._

"_Mmm... slower sugar."_

"_Whatever you say, darlin'."_

_He wrapped the towel around her body and picked her up gently, carrying her to the bed. He lay beside her and moved an arm around her waist, rubbing in slow circles on her back. She moaned and snuggled closer to him._

"_I missed you."_

"_I missed you too Marie."_

"_I hate when you go on missions without me."_

"_I know."_

_She shifted closer to him, wedging one leg in between his. He growled and kissed her forehead._

"_Let's leave then."_

"_What? Logan they need us here!"_

"_We need each other more. Come on Marie, trust me."_

"_I do... Okay."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah. Let's get out of here."_

"_We'll leave tomorrow."_

"_So soon?"_

"_The sooner the better darlin'. From now it'll just be the two of us."_

"_It's just... Magneto's still out there."_

"_I'll protect you, like I promised."_

"_Okay. I love you."_

"_Love you too."_

* * *

Logan's eyes snapped open and his gaze fell upon the grave in front of him. He'd been leaning against a tree when the memory hit him. For a few seconds he thought it was real, that Marie was his and his alone. But it was nothing but a memory, a dream. He stood up as a familiar scent passed his nose. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards her as she stopped and smiled.

"Hey darlin'."

"Hey. Can't sleep?"

"Yeah."

Frankie sighed and reached out to squeeze his arm.

"It's the memories, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay, I understand. This is where your wife died. Seeing her grave must be overwhelming. And then there's that girl that looks like her. I mean, swop the blonde hair for brown with two white stripes and it could be the same person."

"Yeah." He whispered.

"I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Come on, let's go to bed."

He nodded and allowed her to lead him back into the mansion.

* * *

Logan was finding it hard to cope being around Marie. Wherever he was, her scent lingered and memories would resurface. A week after he'd being in the mansion, he'd spent most of his time avoiding Marie and letting her go on with her life. As was walking back from towards the gym to see Josh, he stopped at the scent of Marie's tears. He walked over to the examination room and his heart broke at what he saw inside. Marie and her fiancé were looking at an ultrasound of their baby. Tears ran down her face but from the smile on her face, it was clear how happy she was. It wasn't fair. That was meant to be his moment with her. She was his. His lover, his wife, his heart, his life, his whole reason for living. And now she'd left him for someone else.

_No_, he thought, shaking his head. He had pushed her away because of his own insecurities. He couldn't watch her grow older everyday without wanting to die. So he pulled away, hence making the biggest mistake of his life. He turned away from the med-lab, and walked towards the elevator. He stared at the doors for what felt like hours before turning back and walking past the med-lab, towards the danger room. The doors shut and the room went dark, the computer awaiting his command. He sat down, leaning against the wall and closed his eyes. His hand went to the tags around his neck, the ones she'd left behind with her wedding ring attached. His eyes burned as he felt the cold metal, no longer warm from resting on her slim fingers. He took a deep breath and let the claws out, trying to distract himself from the immense feeling of loss that was threatening to overcome him.

The doors to the danger room walked in and he looked up. Simona walked in and smiled. The lights switched on and the doors closed behind her.

"I have a class here in half an hour. You're welcome to stay."

"Thanks."

"Your girl was looking for you."

He opened his mouth to say he'd just seen Marie but realised she was talking about Frankie. He nodded and shoved his hands in his jeans. The doors opened and Will ran in, a big smile on his face.

"Hey Mona, guess what... oh, hi Logan."

Logan clenched his fists and managed a curt nod. The two men stared at each other for awhile before Will turned away and faced Simona.

"So anyway, Anna and I just found out we're having a girl."

"Oh Will that's great."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where is Anna?"

"She went to lie down. She wanted to tell you herself but she hasn't been sleeping well these past few days."

"Well you better go make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Will glanced at Logan and then left. Logan relaxed not realising he'd been tensing up since Will walked into the room. Simona frowned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What's your problem with Will?"

"I don't have a problem with him."

"Oh really, so the hostile behaviour and the clear expression of anger is just a coincidence?"

"It's between me and him."

"And Anna."

Simona folded her arms and closed her eyes. Logan frowned and then his eyes widened as her body changed. Her olive skin became pale, her eyes brown and her hair blonde. He suddenly remembered what her power was. She could change her appearance like Mystique but it was more advanced. Mystique could morph into people and animals that existed. Simona could change any part of her appearance or her whole body. He took a step towards her, needing something more.

"The hair... make it brown... with two white stripes in front."

Simona/Marie frowned and then closed her eyes again. He watched as her hair turned to the right shade of brown and the two white stripes appeared. She looked like his Marie when she was twenty.

"This was your wife?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Noah found a picture of her in the attic. That's why you always stare at Anna. She looks like your wife."

"You're very perceptive kid."

He moved closer and reached out to run his fingers through her hair.

"What happened?" whispered Simona.

"I was an idiot, and I lost her."

"Did you love her?"

"Yeah. She was so easy to love... I just didn't give her enough."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes and she was back to her normal form. He heard someone coming down the corridor and stepped away from her.

"Thanks and-"

"Don't tell anyone about that. Got it. Your secrets safe with me Logan."

He nodded and shook himself, hoping that some fighting would help him forget.

* * *

He sat in the rose garden, smoking a cigar, watching the sunset. It was where he'd proposed to Marie, and she'd accepted. From that day until they'd left the mansion, they'd come to the garden every Friday to watch the sunset. He'd even built a bench so they didn't have to sit on the floor. He sighed and closed his eyes; he didn't need to bring these memories up again. He heard footsteps behind him and a familiar scent reached his nose. He opened his eyes and watched her sit next to him. She didn't acknowledge him at first, just stared at the sky. He looked up and took another drag of his cigar before dropping it and crushing it under the heel of his boot.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For betraying you."

"Why did you do it?"

"I... I can't explain without seeming like a bastard. You'll hate me if you knew."

"I don't think I can hate you."

"Do... do you love him more than me?"

She was silent for a moment and he noticed tears running down her cheek. He cursed and moved closer to her, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, baby. Don't answer that."

"Do you love her more?"

"No... I love you more than anything else."

She let out a strangled sob and the tears ran down more steadily.

"Baby-"

"I'm so confused. I love Will, I really do. But there's this pain in my heart whenever I see you. Sometimes I wish I could stop loving you, then I hate myself for thinking that."

"It was never meant to be like this."

"Yeah, I was meant to be dead."

Logan winced at that and clenched his fists. He needed to know if she still loved him and to show her that he still loved her. He reached up and held her chin, pressing his lips to hers. She tensed for a moment before moaning and relaxing her mouth. He threaded his fingers into her hair and felt her slip her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and felt her tense. She pushed away from him and stood up.

"Marie..."

"My name is Anna. I'm engaged to Will Gates and I love him. I'm carrying his daughter and we're going to get married in three months."

She started to back away shaking her head. He reached out but she turned and hurried inside. He growled and shook his head. He was so close, and then he lost her again.


	11. Love You More

**A/N: Hewo! Sorry, been really busy with real life. And thanks for all the reviews though if you have a question please sign in when you review so I can answer it. Although think before you ask, this is fanfiction where us writers tend to write fiction.**

* * *

"Anna?"

Marie looked up from her book and stood up, walking out of the corner of the library she was sitting in. She poked her head around the bookshelf and smiled as Will spotted her.

"Hey!"

"Been looking for you." He said, walking over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I wanted to check if you wanted some lunch."

"Err... not really. Emma brought me a salad an hour ago. But we could go out for dinner if you want?"

"Actually..."

He bit his lip and scratched his head. Marie frowned and took his hand.

"What?" she asked.

"I have to leave tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Mission. Kyle, Noah, James, Simona, Frankie and I are going on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"We received a tip off about a mutant lab in Sydney."

"Sydney?"

"Calm down sweetheart. It'll only be a month. I'll call you almost every night."

Marie groaned and flopped back down on the couch. Will walked over to her and sat down on the edge of her seat. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. She huffed and turned her gaze away, looking at the tall bookcases of the library.

"Anna... look at me."

"I need you here. I can't do this by myself."

Will sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. She felt tears run down her cheeks and squeezed his hand. She watched as he stood up and paced in front of her. She realised that he would stay if she wanted him to and the fact that he was trying to resist her pleading showed that this mission was important. He was older than most of the x-team and had more experience.

"I tell Kyle that I can't-"

"No. You should go. They need you." She whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, someone has to stop James and Mona from killing each other."

Will chuckled and sat next to her on the couch, pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a content sigh.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked softly.

"Better than yesterday. Our little girl likes to kick."

Will reached out and rubbed her stomach. She placed her hand over his and closed her eyes.

"Annie?"

"Yes Will?"

"Promise me you'll stay away from Logan."

Marie's eyes snapped open and her heart began to accelerate. She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around her stomach, cradling her child.

"I'm trying Will. But we have a history... there are things I need to know."

"I promised I wouldn't say anything. But the way he looks at you... god, I want to kill him. I see what he does to you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you first came here, you were guarded but you opened up eventually. You were happy; you laughed and smiled all the time. Now you look so scared, so frustrated, like any second something's going to go wrong. He did that."

She shook her head and grabbed his hands. She looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but love for her.

"I love you William Gates. I'm going to be your wife and together we're going to raise our daughter. I'm a little confused right now, but my hormones are everywhere these days."

Will nodded and kissed her before standing up and leaving. Marie picked up the blanket Emma had draped over the couch earlier that day and wrapped it around her shoulders as she looked out the window. It pained her that she and Will both knew that she hadn't promised to stay away from Logan.

* * *

"I wish we could start again."

Marie looked up as Logan stepped into the gazebo, beer in one hand and sunflower in the other. He held the sunflower out to her and she smiled and took it. He leaned opposite her but didn't look directly at her. She placed the sunflower next to her book and traced the hard wood of the bench.

"You mean from the moment we met or from the moment we broke up?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just want to start from a point where we were happy."

"Where were you on my fiftieth birthday?"

"In a forest somewhere."

"Why?"

"I couldn't face you getting old."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me."

"It suddenly hit me that I could lose you. That I was losing you. And I was scared shitless. Just the thought of having to bury you broke me. Made me push the animal inside to the forefront so I didn't have to deal with the hurt. I became so wrapped up in detaching myself emotionally that I stopped seeing how much you hurt. I needed to forget. Then I found Frankie. It was like the first time I saw you. Me in the cage and she was staring up at me."

"How long did you and her..."

She paused and closed her eyes for a moment. She heard him drain his beer before carefully putting the bottle down. When he answered, his voice was soft and filled with sorrow.

"Not as long as you think. When you found out it had only been two or more years. I always thought of you when I was with her but... I've gotten to know her now. When I heard you were dead, I lost control and she pulled me out of the darkness. I'll always be grateful that she risked her life to save me. Even though I begged her to let the beast take over."

"Why didn't want to have a baby?"

"I didn't want to share you. I needed to have you focused on me and only me. I didn't want to compete for your attention. It's sounds selfish but with you I can't think straight. Every rational thought disappears and I just **feel**. That's why I wanted us to leave the mansion. I took you away from everything to keep you for myself and prevent the world from hurting you. But in the end I fucked up."

"That's one of your short comings. You're a possessive bastard and you never just say what you feel."

"Yeah, I know."

"I wish I had confronted you the moment you started acting weird. But I withdrew because I didn't want to lose you. I was so scared you'd stopped loving me."

"Baby, if it's possible, I loved you more and more every day. A part of me still wanted you."

"But I was ugly!"

"No, you were so fucking beautiful it killed me not to touch you. I just couldn't stand thinking it would be the last time. It drove me insane whenever you got hurt or you started feeling your age."

Marie nodded in understanding. Logan moved towards and pulled her up, pressing a kiss to her lips. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. A kick from the baby reminded her of her situation. She stepped back and winced, pressing one hand to her stomach.

"I'm sorry angel." She whispered to her baby.

Logan sighed and lowered her to the bench, sitting down beside her. He put one hand over the one on her stomach and the other on her shoulder. Marie leaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is wrong." She whispered.

"I know."

"I'm engaged."

"I know."

"I love you so much it hurts."

"I know, and I'm not giving up."

"Why? Why can't you just take Frankie and leave?"

"I lost you once and it hurt like hell. Now that I've found you again, I'm never letting you go. I never said I was the good guy."

Marie sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't fight with him anymore. She had to focus on her child and decide on her future later.


	12. Two Choices

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I'm job hunting and that takes up a lot of time. And yet I still have no job but I have a few interviews lined up. Wish me luck and review! **

* * *

Marie stared at the ring on her finger and felt the usual guilt shoot through her again. It happened more than once every day and was especially bad at night. The first night Will had gone she'd woken up at three am to find Logan curled around her. They'd spent the early hours of the morning arguing in silent whispers before Marie had given up and tried to get some sleep. So for the past week Logan had snuck in her room at night, slept in her bed and snuck back out in the morning. But by the time she was dressed he was back. He followed her around all day, always lurking in the shadows. He provided her with three meals a day and catered to her every whim. Even when she wanted strawberries at one in the morning, he went out and found them for her. Sighing, she clenched her fist and closed her eyes, unable to stare at the ring any longer. Logan murmured in his sleep and pulled her tighter against him. She smiled and brought his hand to her face, laying a kiss on his palm, just like she used to wake him up when they were together. Hearing a change in his breathing she turned around in his embrace to face him. His eyes flickered before slowly opening and a sleepy smile spread across his face.

"Hey darlin'."

"Hey yourself sugar."

"You sleep well?"

"Same as always."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked over his shoulder at the clock and sighed.

"You should go." She whispered.

"What time is it?"

"Past six."

"Can't we just stay in bed today?"

"No sugar, you have classes to cover and I need some exercise."

Logan sighed and placed a kiss on her neck. She giggled and gently pushed away from him, rolling onto her back. She attempted to sit up and felt Logan instantly sit up and put his hands on her back to guide her.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, baby. I'll go draw you a bath."

She smiled and swung her legs on the bed, resting her hands on her stomach. She felt her little girl kick and she sighed contently. She heard the water running in the bathroom and stood up, walking towards the door. She leaned against the frame and watched as Logan sniffed various bubble baths before deciding on one. Back when they were married, and happy, he'd always chosen her perfumes, body lotions and bubble baths. She refused to let him pick out her shampoo as she liked ones that left a curl in her hair and smelled of strawberries. He smiled seeing her at the door and handed her the bottle he had chosen. She reached out and took it, bringing it to her nose.

"Mm... vanilla, I thought you'd pick lavender."

"Nah, I noticed that lavender makes you nauseous."

"When?"

"Two days ago. When Emma showed you that lavender scented perfume, your face went slightly green and you shook from trying not to throw up."

"You noticed that?"

"Of course darlin'."

She smiled and sat down on the toilet seat as he stopped the water. She placed the bottle back on the shelf and unbuttoned her nightgown. He took her hand and helped her into the bath, carefully lowering as she moved to sit down. The water was warm and smelled heavenly, making Marie breath in deeply. Logan sat on the floor next to the tub and passed her wash cloth to her. She lathered it up and began to slowly clean herself.

"You know... Jubilee didn't just leave Emma to me." she whispered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Legally her guardians are Marie and Logan Howlette."

"I see."

"The thing is... Marie Howlette is dead according to government. So..."

She paused and frowned, wondering her to phrase what she wanted to ask. Logan reached out and rubbed her cheek, encouraging her to go on.

"I want to adopt her... so that she has a real family. With me, Will and our daughter..."

She trailed off as she noticed the hurt in her eyes. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to run away with her and forget everything. But she couldn't abandon Will, as much as she loved Logan, she loved Will too. The only way to stop the guilt from eating her inside was to not think about how much she loved them both. He stood and pulled a towel from the rail. She sighed and raised her hand, which he grasped and helped her out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around her and she stood on her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"Forget what I said. You need to get to your first class. The kids need to learn."

He nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder. His eyes searched hers for a moment before all previous hurt was gone from his expression and he smiled.

"I'll make you some breakfast and leave it in the fridge for you. Let's meet for dinner?"

"Okay. Sounds great."

* * *

"Hey."

Marie looked up from the book she was reading and frowned. Justin stood before her, hands in his pockets, looking down at his shoes. She'd never seen him without Abelia and it was a little disconcerting.

"Hey Justin, everything okay?"

"Um... yeah, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

He nodded and moved closer, standing at the other end f the couch she was sitting on. He glanced at her a few times. She closed her book and placed it next to her before resting her hands on top of her stomach. After a few minutes he spoke.

"I'm not usually one to pry into other people's business but... "

He trailed off and Marie's eyes widened in horror. She suddenly remembered Justin was a telepath.

"Oh god you know. Oh, what you must think of me. I'm so stupid, I just-"

"I know." He whispered.

He sat down next to her, head down, putting on hand on her knee.

"I'm a telepath, so I know everything. It's hard because you love them both. I understand. You know, when I came to this school I already had a girlfriend. But after a year, I fell in love with Abelia. I felt this guilt because I still loved my girlfriend but wanted to be with Abelia."

"What did you do?"

"I did what I thought was right. I left the school to be with my girlfriend."

"But then how come..."

Marie frowned and Justin chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're forgetting that Abelia is very possessive. No-one knew it, because she looks all shy and innocent, until I tried to walk out the mansion and suddenly found myself restrained by plants. She ran outside and begged me not to go, to love her, to be with her. I said nothing of course, so she let me go and told me she'd always love me. At that moment, I couldn't leave her."

"That's really amazing Justin."

"You're not alone, Anna. Or can I call you Marie?"

"Let's just stick to Anna for pretence sake."

"Okay then. Look, I know it's hard but it doesn't get easier if you ignore it. You're only hurting yourself."

"But does that mean the one I should be with is the one who lets me go?"

"No, it's not the one who lets you go, or the one who loves you the most or the one who will do anything for you. It's something you yourself realise. Only you can know who you're meant to be with. It's a personal choice that no-one can influence."

Marie nodded and sighed. Justin stood up and held out his hand. She took it gratefully and allowed him to pull her up. Rubbing her back, she closed her eyes for a few minutes before opening them slowly.

"A moment of realisation, hey?"

"That's all it takes."


	13. Fantasies End

**A/N: Sorry, real life keeps distracting me. Times are tough and reviewers are scarce, seriously is anybody still out there?**

* * *

Marie sat on the blanket outside, watching the sun go down, Logan asleep beside her. His arms were curled around her and her head rested on his chest. He had tried to spend more time with her but his body had needed to heal and rest. It was their last day together as the team had called and said they were coming home. It had been a strange conversation. Simona had called and she'd been more subdued than usual. Marie and Kitty had been sitting in Bobby's office when the call came through and they had both noticed how Simona kept the message short and simple. She hadn't explained why the team was two weeks late, how the mission went or why they'd been out of contact for a while. Marie had asked Simona to tell Will to call her but Simona had merely said Will didn't want to talk. A small part of Marie feared that Will knew about her and Logan and that's why he hadn't called her for awhile.

Sighing, Marie ran her hand over Logan's arm, feeling the soft hairs of his arm. She stilled as he shifted slightly, and then relaxed as he placed a hand on her belly. She thought back to how attentive Logan was lately and how he now woke up before she did, knowing exactly when she had a craving. She knew Logan better than anyone else and could tell how he suddenly wished this child was his. And a small part of her wished that too. Then guilt would set in and she would feel terrible for even thinking that. She lifted his hand and placed a kiss on his palm. His hand tightened in her grip and she felt him shift behind her.

"Sorry sugar, did I wake you?"

"No, I can hear the jet in the distance." He murmured sleepily.

She looked up and watched as the jet flew over to the basket ball court and the ground opened up, swallowing the sleek jet. Marie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I do love you Logan."

"I know darlin'. You're my soul mate."

Logan carefully moved her forward and stood up, stretching his muscles. He helped her up, kissed her chastely on the lips and headed towards the mansion. Marie watched him go, and felt her breath catch as the mansion doors closed. The snap of a twig broke her thoughts and she rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"Hey frail."

"Stop calling me that." She hissed.

Victor chuckled and walked up to her, eyes going automatically to her swollen stomach.

"So, you eight months along?" he asked.

"Just under."

"You know, stress is not good for the baby."

"Yes, mother hen." she muttered sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"I know Victor... why are you here?"

"Here."

He handed her a picture of a small little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Marie smiled and stroked the picture, staring at what was obviously a picture of her new niece.

"She's beautiful, Victor."

"Yeah, tell Jimmy... if he needs somewhere to go, I got his back."

Marie's eyes snapped back to his face and she frowned. She handed back the picture and waited for Victor to explain. He merely smirked and turned around heading back into the forest.

"Victor!" she called, still waiting for an explanation.

"You better go to your fiancé. " he called, not bothering to turn around.

She watched him walk away and groaned. He had a knack for being mysterious and walking off when you wanted answers. She headed towards the mansion, rubbing her back on the way there. It was quiet inside the building, the children having dinner right now and the adults probably still downstairs. As she walked to the elevator, it opened and Logan walked out with a grim expression on his face. Marie stepped back as he walked out and put a hand on her shoulder. A shot of panic shook her entire core and she trembled visibly.

"Logan? What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"Darlin'... it's Will-"

"No." She screamed, cutting him off.

She moved to run past him but his other hand clamped down on her shoulder and he held her still. He lowered his gaze so that it caught hers, his dark eyes burning her soul.

"Marie, he's not dead..."

She frowned and looked away, tears running down her face.

"But?" she whispered.

"It doesn't look good."

She nodded with a firm resolve and looked back into his eyes.

"I need to see him. NOW!"

* * *

His face was pale, a bandage on his cheek, across his chest and a cast on his leg. His eyes were closed and a respirator to help him breath. Marie stood by his side her eyes sweeping over his features from top to bottom. His eyes moving behind their closed lids, his chest rising and falling, a small twitch of his hand and back to the top again. After ten minutes of silence, Simona moved behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Anna?"

"What happened?" croaked Marie, her voice filled with pain.

"We were attacked. We wanted to return but they'd taken Will. We couldn't leave him behind. He was in a MWC, a run-down one, but it still had mutant-haters."

"MWC?" asked Logan.

"Mutant War Camps. It was a where mutants would go if there was a war but when the FOH were placed under arrest, they took over the camps and used it as a place to trap and kill mutants. That happened about ten years ago. We didn't think any still existed." Whispered Kyle in explanation.

Marie lifted her hand to grasp Will's and dropped to her knees, tears running down her face. Kyle and Joshua shared a look before Joshua cleared his throat.

"Everyone out." he ordered.

There were various pats on her shoulder, arm and head as the x-team moved out. Kitty spoke briefly with Joshua about having dinner brought down. Marie could hear the others talking as they moved outside and towards the elevator. Someone moved behind her and lifted her up, placing her in a chair. Then a blanket was moved snugly around her and her chair was pushed as close as possible to Will's bedside, without causing discomfort to her pregnant stomach. Finally a kiss was placed on her cheek and a soft, warm voice whispered;

"I'm sorry, Marie."

She didn't move as Logan stepped out of the med-lab and Joshua closed the door behind him. She moved her eyes along Will's body again, restarting her mantra. Twitch of the eyes behind closed eyelids, chest rising and falling, fingers jerking slightly and then her eyes moved to the heart monitor, following that thin line that rose every fear seconds to show his heart was still beating. It became a lullaby and her eyes started to drift shut. She hand was still clasped around his and she squeezed tightly before drifting to sleep.


	14. Fall To Pieces

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Some of them were awesome, some a little creepy. And no, I will not Kill Will. I considered it... but where's the fun in that? Sorry I took so long to review, my Wii has me distracting. Just Dance 2 is awesome and when I'm not dancing I'm asking my family to be very quiet as I operate on Trauma Centre: Second Opinion. If anyone is on deviantart, check out the Rogan pictures I've done and the new emotive photo's I've put on there recently. My username there is, as always, alexmonalisa. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

It takes him four days to wake up and in those four days, she never left his side. In this dark time, her friends show her they are there for her. Someone is always there to bring her food, take over her classes or just talk to her. Except Logan, Logan never came to visit. It was Kitty that sat with her and told her what happened since the team had returned. Logan had told Frankie the truth, about everything. The young girl felt ashamed of being the other woman and had moved into a different room. Both she and Logan hadn't been seen since then, both filled with loathing and self-hatred. Logan more than Frankie. Marie had been about to request someone ask Logan to come down to see her when Will's eyes fluttered open. His warm brown eyes met hers and she collapsed back in her chair.

"Will." She gasped.

"Hey." He croaked, " you okay?"

She gasped and shook her head, letting out a strangled sob at the fact that after being in a coma, she was his main concern.

"Me? Honey, it's you that's been near death. God, Will what were you thinking?"

"Babe, I didn't go there on purpose. They attacked us and I got caught." he explained.

Marie sighed and smoothed his hair back from his forehead, before placing a kiss on his temple. His hand reached out and gripped hers tightly. She smiled and stood up, moving closer to him. His smile grew as he saw her stomach and his hand moved to touch it.

"How is she?" he whispered.

"She missed her daddy."

"I missed her so much every day. And I missed you."

He smiled up at her and she felt her heartbreak. He pulled through to get back to her and she had been spending her time with Logan. The one thing he had asked her not to do. She closed her eyes and stepped back, slowly getting her breathing under control. She was ashamed and felt too disgusted with herself to be in the same room with him.

"I'll go call Josh, he needs to know you're awake." she said slowly.

She opened her eyes and hurried out of the room. She walked down the corridor and stopped as the door to the Danger Room opened and Logan stepped out. He froze as he saw her, before sighing and moving past.

"He's awake." she whispered.

She listened as he stopped walking and held her breath as she waited for his reply.

"That's good, kid." He whispered, before continuing to walk to the elevator.

She gasped as she heard the word 'kid'. How long had she fought to stop him from calling her that? And now, after all these years, she was 'The Kid' again. It could only mean one thing. He wasn't giving her a choice anymore, he was letting her go. No, he was accepting defeat. That's what Victor meant yesterday. He wasn't there to see her, he was there to offer his brother a place to go. Victor knew Logan would need to be somewhere to go, where someone who cared could help him through the heartbreak. She felt tears running down her cheek, not really understanding what they meant. Wasn't she doing the right thing?

"Anna?"

She turned as she saw Kyle and Josh coming from the jet hanger. She wiped her tears and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, I was looking for you."

"We were cleaning the jet, something wrong?" asked Kyle.

"Will's awake."

"Great, I'll go check on him." Smiled Joshua, heading over to the room Will was in.

Kyle squeezed her shoulder and nodded towards the elevator.

"Let's leave Josh to work and go get lunch."

Marie nodded numbly and followed him towards the elevator, the smell of cigars and whiskey making the tears fall again.

* * *

It was evening when Will came into their room, having been declared to be in good shape. Marie was sitting in the rocking chair by the windowsill watching the sun set. Emma, Kitty and Simona had all been to see her once they'd heard Will was awake. Marie was still thinking about Logan. A part of her was angry that she allowed herself to fall for him completely all over again and the other half was filled with sadness that she had to let him go. Will walked over to and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey." He whispered.

She smiled, continuing to rock back and forth in her chair. He sighed and kneeled in front of her, placing his hand on her knee, stilling her movements.

"So, I heard Logan's leaving today."

She nodded numbly still staring out the window. Will sighed and took her hand, rubbing it slowly.

"It's better this way-"

"I was with him." She muttered, closing her eyes, unable to look at him as she said it.

Will snatched his hand back and she heard him step back from her. She opened her eyes and slowly dragged her gaze away from the school grounds to look at him.

"What?" he hissed.

"Every day when you were gone. I wasn't trying to betray you. I... he was there the first night; I tried to get him to the leave but in the end... I'm sorry... no, I'm ashamed."

"He was here? You mean he invited himself into your bed?"

"Will-"

"That fucking bastard."

Her eyes widened as Will turned and stormed out of the room. She stood up, clutching her stomach and ran after him. She'd never seen him so angry, never heard swear, never seen his eyes glow like that before, and it scared her. She was slower than him and tried to keep up but couldn't. She paused as she heard an explosion downstairs. She continued running and stopped at the top of the stairs. Will was standing at the bottom and Logan was at the door, on his back, smoke coming off his clothes.

"How dare you touch her!" Shouted Will.

Logan stood up, slowly releasing his claws. He smirked before releasing a growl.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, boy."

Will's arm began to glow as he powered up with energy. Marie watched as the Simona, Frankie, Kitty, Noah and Justin walked out from the kitchen. She heard footsteps behind her and from the corner of her eye watched Abelia move to stand beside her. Logan cracked his neck and gaze darted to Marie, before returning to Will, his dark gaze pinned on him. A predator watching his prey.

"I'm sick of the way you look at her." Hissed Will.

Logan growled and stepped closer, his eyes turning completely black, the veins straining on his bicep. When he spoke, his voice was low and menacing.

"She is my wife, I will look at her anyway I want."

"Logan!" warned Kitty.

"She was your wife, but you betrayed her. You hurt her so bad she had to fake her own death and create a new life." Said Will, flinging a ball of energy at Logan.

Logan stumbled back but didn't fall this time. He roared and charged towards Will, claws aimed at his throat.

"LOGAN!" screamed Marie.

He stopped, his claws barely brushing Will's throat. He sheathed them and stepped back, looking up at her with a sad expression. She felt light-headed suddenly and was grateful when Abelia grabbed her arm to support her. Her knees were shaking and she felt faint, like any second she'd crumble into a million pieces. She looked at Logan's skin burnt still healing from Will's energy blasts and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see his expression when she said what she had to.

"I need you to go. For good this time..."

She opened her eyes and felt the tears run down her cheeks. Her body was crying out in pain but she stood a little longer.

"Marie..." he whispered.

She shook her head and clenched her fists.

"I choose Will." She whispered.

There was silence around the hall, no-one moving for a tense few seconds. Finally, there was shuffling as Logan picked up his bag and moved out the door, slamming it closed, the sound echoing in the hall. Once he was gone, Marie collapsed to knees, holding her stomach. Kitty was the first to react, squaring her shoulders just like Storm had taught her.

"Everybody show's over. Justin and Abelia, take Marie to the med-lab. Everyone else my office."

There was a general murmur around the room. Abelia began lifting Marie up and Justin hurried up the stairs to help. Marie looked at Will and saw the worry in his eyes. She'd be his Anna forever tomorrow, but tonight she just wanted to be Rogue mourning the loss of her Wolverine.

* * *

**A/N: *sniff* review please.**


	15. Understanding

**A/N: Sorry, I'm really not inspired anymore. I'm feeling betrayed and hurt because of something an ex-friend did and I've just been feeling really angry lately. But dammit, I will finish this story like I planned because I do love this story!**

* * *

"You can't keep doing this. It's unfair, and I won't stand for it Marie. I hate seeing you like this."

"I don't know what you mean." Whispered Marie.

"You... acting like everything's okay, when truly you're dying inside."

Marie shook her head and looked up. Simona was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed, a concerned expression on her face. Marie sighed and rocked the chair she was sitting in gently, looking out of the window again.

"It's been two months since he left."

"I know." Hissed Marie.

"Do you? I don't think you do. Sure, you can smile and show the world that your happy. You can laugh and joke, make wedding plans and everyone here will think you've moved on but some of us can read you like a book. Justin is a telepath; he feels the inner turmoil in your head. James is part empath; he senses your pain. I was trained to read facial expressions; I see the way your eyes don't go along with your smile, the way your lip trembles whenever his scent crosses your path. You miss him."

"What would have me do?"

"Stop trying to get over him and ask yourself if you made the right choice. Stop looking at the factors in individually and just throw all your cards on the table."

Marie sniffed and buried her face in her hands. Simona walked over and crouched down in front of her. She placed her hand on Marie's knee and squeezed it gently.

"Everyone thinks it's better this way. But none of them knew what I did... what I saw and what I was told. You see, I talked to Logan. It was once, but it was enough. I was trying to get a read on him. I morphed into you."

"What?"

"I had to see something. It was a test. He was so... lost. His eyes looked so haunted and it looked like he wouldn't ever leave. He even ran his fingers through my hair. I was kinda surprised because I never expected him to be so gentle."

"Logan was always gentle. People could never see that. They only saw the Wolverine."

"But you saw it."

Marie nodded and shuddered, the memories of Logan suddenly flickering before her eyes. Simona stood up and cracked her neck before heading towards the door. She paused when she reached it and turned her head slightly, speaking in a low voice.

"We all do stupid things sometimes. We can't change the past, but if it was possible, some of us would go to hell and back to do it."

With that said, Simona walked out and closed the door behind her. Marie sighed tiredly and looked up to the ceiling, chewing her lip in thought. Her hand slowly stroked her stomach thinking of the baby that would soon arrive. She loved Will, she truly did. But, although she hated to admit it, it was different than the way she felt about Logan. She was attracted to Will when she met him, and fell in love with him as they got to know each other. But she had been drawn to Logan since the moment she'd laid eyes on him. Despite his brusque manner towards her the first time they'd spoken, she'd begun falling hard and extremely fast for him. Will was sweet, caring and attentive, never upsetting her and making sure she was treated like a treasure. Logan... she couldn't describe him. He had so many sides and she was the only person who knew each side. She loved and accepted each side of him. Will had stolen her heart with his charm and sensitivity. But she had given her heart to Logan... no, she had given everything she was to Logan.

"No." She hissed, hitting her fist on the hard wood of her chair.

The baby kicked in protest and Marie grunted and laid her hand over her stomach. Marie stood up and then doubled over in pain as it shot through her. She gasped for air and reached out with her mind. But she couldn't get a connection with Justin, the pain being too much. She grunted and let out a shout. Relief flooded her as the door opened and Will rushed in.

"Honey? Is it the baby?"

She nodded, tears flooding down her cheeks. Will kissed her forehead and lifted her into a standing position. Simona, Aaron and Joshua walked into the room and helped Will get Marie downstairs. It felt like it took an eternity to get to the med-lab and by then Marie was dizzy and felt faint. Once they entered the med-lab, Joshua asked Simona and Aaron to leave and Will took his place by her side. She gripped his hands as Joshua lifted her dress and snapped on rubber gloves. He was silent for a few minutes as he prepared her for the birth and after a few short minutes, he looked up and nodded.

"Okay Marie, I need you to start pushing."

"Come on sweetheart." Whispered Will.

Marie gritted her teeth and pushed with all her might. It was like she on auto pilot. Breathe, push, rest. Breathe, push, rest. It was all she'd been doing lately was going through repetitive routines. Nothing was like it used to be. And she missed that. She missed being spontaneous, being who she really was. She always had to be careful, making sure that no-one saw through the facade she put on.

"Come on Marie, one big push now."

She gripped Will's hand and squeezed as hard as she could, pushing with everything she had in her. A small cry erupted in the room and Marie lay her head back, taking deep breathes. She turned to look at Will and suddenly it wasn't right. Deep within The Rogue had always planned to have her first child with her one and only mate. Will helped her sit up and moved behind her, letting her back rest against his chest. Joshua had cleaned the little girl and she was now snuggled in a little yellow blanket. He laid her daughter in her arms and once Marie set her eyes on that most precious thing she'd ever seen, she laid all doubts aside, knowing that she needed to focus on what was in front of her right now.

"She's beautiful." said Marie, reaching out to stroke her daughter's cheek.

"Just like her mother." Whispered Will.

* * *

Marie hummed softly as she rocked her newborn daughter in her arms. Samantha Jane Gates was a joy that mansion welcomed after so much strain. Marie had had visitors in and out of her room this past week, to the point she'd finally snapped and kicked everyone out for some privacy. Looking down at her daughter she smiled, knowing they'd understand she wanted some time alone with her child. Samantha or Sam as everyone called her had soft brown eyes like her mother and her father's beautiful brown hair. She was the image of perfection to Marie and Will, something beautiful that they created together. And yet it still didn't change the fact that Will had been avoiding her lately. Marie wondered if he'd noticed that she wasn't as happy as she used to be. She had vowed to herself when Sam was born that she try harder to forget about her previous life and only think about her future.

A cry from Sam broke her thoughts, and Marie smiled, rocking her daughter back and forth. She resumed her humming and sat down in the rocking chair. She looked up as the door opened and Will walked in. She smiled but her smile dropped as he sat on the bed, looking at his hands.

"Will? Are you okay?"

"I spoke to Bobby." he whispered.

"Bobby? Why?"

"I wanted to know more about you... about what it was like when you first came here."

"I've told you everything-"

"You never told me Logan saved your life...twice. Or that you loved him before you even came to this place. Bobby told me how you dated him but wore Logan's tags. You were always his."

"Will... don't do this. I love you."

"I don't doubt that babe."

"Then why are we having this discussion?"

"Because I want to know something."

"Will-"

"Just answer one question for me. And be honest."

Marie sighed and looked at Sam, who was getting a little fussy, before looking at Will. She shifted the baby and tugged down her shirt, exposing her breast. Sam latched on, little hands clenching and unclenching in a almost mesmerising way.

"Ask." She whispered.

"If I hadn't gotten you pregnant, would you have married me?"

"What kind of ques-"

"Just answer it."

Marie closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The answer was there, she could feel it but she pushed it away, thinking things over. She loved Will, she truly did but when she fell pregnant with his child, she wasn't in love with him yet. If there had never been a baby she would have been with Will and yes, she would have said yes to his proposal. But it broke her heart to know that if there had been no baby and Logan had come back, her choice would have been different.

"I do love you. And yes, I would have said yes if you had asked me to marry you."

"But would we have been married?"

"I think you know that answer."

"Marie-"

"Don't make me say it. I know you think I'm a monster or crazy or a fool for wanting to have anything to do with him after what he did. But I know him better than that. I'm the only one who understands why he did what he did. I have him in my head. He's a part of me and I can't help that."

"Then you should be with him."

Marie's eyes snapped open and she gaped at him. She blinked and shook her head before frowning.

"What?"

"Another reason I spoke to Bobby was to ask why he let you go if he loved you back then. He told me as much as he loved you, you weren't meant to be. Few people believe in soul mates, but I do. Bobby and Kitty were meant to be, even though Bobby also loved you. Jean Grey-Summers and Scott Summers were meant to be, even if Mr Summers was in love with someone else-"

"Scott only loved Jean." Interrupted Marie.

"No... apparently there was this woman called Emma Frost. Noah knows more about it, him being their son. Anyway, I'm not who you're meant to be with and you're not meant to be with me. I mean I love you and it'll probably hurt to lose you, but I don't want you to later regret this. Because I bet if you chose Logan, you wouldn't feel regret, you'll feel guilt because you do blame yourself a lot for things that aren't even your fault but you won't regret anything because you'll have Logan."

"Will, we have a baby."

"Yeah, and that's okay. For years now people have been raising a child without having to stay together. "

"So what are you saying?"

"You've already chosen him with your heart the moment he walked back into your life. Now get your head in gear and realise who you should be with."

Marie smiled tears running down her cheeks. She nodded and moved Sam so that she could burp her, pulling her shirt back in place.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Will nodded and stood up, looking around the room. He turned to her and smirked.

"You hate this room, don't you?"

"What? No!"

"I don't mean the decoration. I mean the location. You prefer nature, hence you stay near the window no matter what you're doing."

Marie shrugged and stood up, laying Sam in her crib. The baby's eyes were drifting closed and Marie smiled, laying her small pink blanket over her.

"Xavier built different homes around the grounds. He built a boathouse, three cabins and five houses. One of the cabins was recently re-furbished by Kitty and Simona. I wonder why."

"Are you kicking me out, William Gates?"

"Yes, I am Marie Howlette."

A smile touched her lips as she heard that name. A warmth spread through her and she felt something lift from her heart, taking away the pain and bringing back the joy that had been there all along.

"I think... I think I need to go find my husband."


	16. Forgiveness

**A/N: Life is such a joy when the person you've loved since you were six tells you he misses you and has been thinking about you lately. Review please.**

* * *

Marie worked meticulously over the next week trying to sort out the cabin on the edge of the mansion grounds. Sam would spend the day with Will and at night she was with Marie. The cabin was already cleaned and furnished with the basics it was just missing a few homey touches. Marie replaced the black rug, with an intricate gold design, in front of the fireplace with a simple bearskin rug. In the main bedroom she removed the cotton sheets and put on black silk sheets and switched the modern wardrobes for homemade wooden ones she found at an antique store. The first spare room had an extra dresser put in, as Marie wanted Emma to stay with them on weekends. Sam's room wasn't touched. Marie loved everything about that particular room. The cloudy sky wallpaper, the little ducklings painted onto the white crib and the wooden dressers painted a soft lavender colour. Once the interior of the cabin was done, Marie started to work on the garden. In front of the house, she built a pathway with stones and placed sunflowers aside the pathway. In the back she placed a table with a few chairs and a sturdy looking garden swing for those lazy days in the sun.

Standing in front of the cabin, Marie smiled and chuckled softly, shaking her head. It was the home she'd always wanted, a lot of it influenced by Logan. A soft cry from inside, made her smile and hurry back into the cabin and into the first room to the right. She picked up Sam and cradled her to her chest, rubbing her back gently.

"There, there. Momma's here."

Marie looked at the time and shook her head. It was four in the afternoon. Sighing, Marie held the baby in front of her so she could look at her. Sam brown eyes stared back with her, wet with tears.

"Oh sweetie, you've only been with me for an hour and you're crying."

She was about to try and get Sam back to sleep when the sound of cars arriving made her pause. Marie grabbed Sam's baby bag, while trying to keep Sam gently balanced in her arms and hurried outside. Kitty's jeep pulled up in front and Kyle hopped out, smiling brightly. Marie rolled her eyes, and handed her baby over. Bobby climbed out the other side and Kitty waved from the back seat.

"All of you?" asked Marie, as Bobby took Sam from Kyle and walked over to put the her in the baby seat in the car.

"Mom wants to take a trip to Central Park. She plans to meet up with an old friend. Alex Summers."

"Oh Scott's little brother. I haven't seen in him in ages. Isn't Noah going?"

"Not this time. Noah has exams to finish but next week he'll be going." explained Kyle.

"Okay then, tell him I say hi."

"Anna says hi or-"

"Rogue. Tell him Rogue says hi."

"Glad to have you back." Said Bobby, before climbing in the passenger seat.

Kyle chuckled while turning around and climbed into the car. Marie stepped closer so she could see Sam who was curled up in her baby seat, little face set in a pout. Marie blew her baby a kiss and waved as the car drove off. As the Drake family left, Simona pulled up to the cabin in her red convertible and jerked her head towards the passenger seat.

"Get in honey, we have things to do."

* * *

Marie arrived at the large house nestled between the thick lush forests. Victor and his family weren't keen on living around others, so Victor had hand built the house, working on it for months. Stepping out, Marie smiled at Simona and mouthed a thank you. The younger girl winked and reversed out, driving away. The door swung open and Victor, wearing only a pair of jeans, walked out with a nappy clad baby girl on his hip. Marie laughed at the image before her and reached out to take the girl, kissing her cheek. Victor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Marie looked at her little niece, smiling at the brown hair and blue eyed girl.

"Oh my, you are such a big girl."

"Gah!" exclaimed the little girl.

Victor chuckled and shook his head, a small smirk on his face. Marie smiled at him while inhaling the heavenly scent of her niece's hair, strawberry shampoo and baby powder, a soothing combination.

"Knew you'd come back." Said Victor, tilting his head to study her.

"Uh-huh." Said Marie, her eyes flickering up to look at Victor before looking back at the girl in her arms. "What's her name?"

"This one?"

"Whaddya mean this one?" snorted Marie.

"He means out of the six children we have." Said a sharp female voice.

Marie looked up as Viper walked out of the house. She was tall, muscular, had an ample chest and strong thighs. Her hair was jet black and her eyes a dark green. She moved to stand beside Victor, who was staring at her with a heated glare, and as she leaned towards him, his arm went automatically around her waist to pull her closer. She placed a kiss on his shoulder and looked at Marie, smiling brightly.

"Hey 'Rie, you okay?" asked Viper.

"Yeah." Said Marie, giving a brief nod, "So... six children?"

"Harry is sixteen, the twins Jane and Kelly are thirteen, Vic Junior is eight, Eric is five and then there's little Gigi here. She's only one and three months."

Gigi giggled hearing her name and reached out for her mother. Viper reached out and took her daughter placing a kiss on her nose.

"So... you had your kid?" asked Victor.

Viper sighed and poked Victor in the ribs. He didn't even wince, just smirked and waited for Marie to answer.

"Yeah, obviously." grumbled Marie.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture she had taken of Sam before leaving. She handed it over to Viper who dumped Gigi into Victors arms, and took the picture, smiling as she looked at it.

"She has your eyes. And your nose. Very beautiful. Her name?"

"Sam." Whispered Marie.

Viper nodded and showed Victor the picture, before handing it back to Marie. She placed it carefully back in her pocket and looked towards the house. A small girl, one of the twins she assumed, ran out and pointed to the forest.

"That way."

"Uh...thanks kid." said Marie, smiling at how the girl was a splitting image of Victor.

"I'm Jane."

Marie nodded and smiled before looking at Victor.

"Telepath?"

"Yup, twin telepaths. Complete nightmares." He grumbled,

"Whatever dad." Said Jane before walking back towards the house.

Viper smiled and winked at Marie before heading back into the house. Victor looked at his wife, waiting for her and Jane to step into the house and close the door, before turning to Marie with a serious expression.

"Are you doing this because you simply want him back?"

"No... Will is what I want, but... I need Logan. I will always need Logan."

Victor nodded and smirked, walking towards his house, Gigi gurgling happily in his arms. Marie sighed and checked that the green dress she was wearing was still neat. Then she removed the white sandals she was wearing and dropped it on the grass, before walking into the forest. The air was crisp, the scent of nature all around her. With each step she felt the softness of the grass caress her feet. Closing her eyes, she took a deep sniff until the scent of cigars and beer assaulted her nose. She scrunched up her nose and then shivered, knowing that Logan was already very deep in his misery. She continued walking until she found a small pile of shredded material. She picked it up and inhaled deeply, smiling at the familiar scent of Logan. Then he was suddenly in front of her. He wore only jeans, the top button underdone, and his claws were out. His hair was even more wild and unruly than it had been before and he was breathing heavily, dark eyes filled with pain and anger.

"Logan?" she whispered.

He growled and stepped back, the claws glinting at the sunlight peeking through the trees. Marie dropped the bundle of shredded materials in her hands to the floor and held her arms out to show she wasn't here to hurt him.

"Honey it's me."

He growled again and pointed his claws at her in an accusing way.

"You chose him." He snarled.

"Yeah, I did."

He roared and slashed at a tree beside him. She didn't flinch or step away but rather tilted her head so that her hair moved out of the way to expose her neck to him. His eyes snapped to the newly exposed skin and his fingers flexed before he looked away.

"Why are you here?" he whispered.

"My head chose wrong...it wanted something different; something simple... my heart always needed you. It's like you said, we're soul mates."

His claws slid slowly back in and his body began to visibly shake.

"Marie-"

"Shh, it's okay." She said, walking closer.

He dropped to his knees and she kneeled before him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, placing a kiss on his neck. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a tight embrace and she gasped at the intense feeling as she felt a weight lift from her heart now that she was back in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I know, I know."

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

He pulled back and stared into her eyes, and stared into his, seeing the look she'd seen the day he married her. An intense look of devotion and so much love it wrapped around her like a cocoon.

"I'm never going to hurt you again. I promise." He whispered.


	17. Jitters

**A/N: I turn 21 next week Wednesday! Can't wait. Also, why do people text when they're drunk?**

* * *

Marie lay in Logan's arms, feeling whole and content, her hands entwined with his. They were still at Victor's house, spending time in the attic where Logan had been sleeping for the past few months. She could tell that Logan was still asleep and didn't have the heart to wake him by moving. So she simply enjoyed being in his arms. After spending hours in the forest just talking, Logan had asked Marie if they could spend the night at Victor's instead of going back to the mansion straight away. Marie had accepted, knowing she had left enough provisions with Will for Sam. They spent the rest of the evening laying in Logan's bed, just talking about silly things that they used to talk about. And yet whenever she mentioned something about Sam, he would nod and change the topic. After awhile Marie stopped talking about Sam but felt a little sad that she couldn't talk about her daughter. She loved Logan and she loved Sam and the old fear came creeping up that she was going to lose someone she loved again.

Around midnight they had fallen asleep, Logan on his back and Marie using his chest as a pillow, just like it used to be. Just like it should be. Looking at the clock beside the bed, she saw it was past nine and realised that she hadn't eaten dinner last night and she was rather hungry. She sat up and placed a kiss on Logan's cheek, watching as his eyelids fluttered before he opened his eyes and gazed at her lovingly.

"Hey." She whispered, running her fingers down his cheek.

"Hey darlin'."

She smiled at the familiar endearment, and placed a kiss on his nose, his lips and his forehead. She gazed at him and watched a slow lazy smile spread across his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't believe I have you back."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too. And I meant what I said, I'm never going to hurt you again."

"Logan, we're always going to hurt each other. All couples do stupid things."

"Well then I'm never going to make you feel like I don't love you or like your second in my heart. You're first with me, always will be."

Marie was unable to Logan he was the only person that she would love in this world. Of course he was the only man she would love deeply and irrevocably, but she had so much love for others in her life. A part of her still loved Will, she had love for all the friends she had made and with all her heart, she loved Sam.

"We should leave this afternoon." She whispered, climbing out of bed.

She pulled off the shirt of Logan's she had worn to bed and slipped on her green dress.

"Do you have to go back?"

"What do you mean? Logan I'm a mother."

"Just... never mind. Let's get some more rest."

"No." she sighed, trying to untangle her hair.

"Marie, I'm sorry-"

"No, I don't mean no I'm angry. Just no, let's go to breakfast."

"Okay darlin', let me get dressed."

She nodded and walked over to the basin in the corner. Splashing her face, she took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. Logan cleared his throat and Marie whipped around, rushing towards him and throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her nose and took her hand, leading her downstairs.

The Creed family were already up ,as far as Marie could tell, and all helping to set the table. Viper smiled at the couple and pointed out two seats for them. Logan sat at the foot of the table with Marie on his left. On his right sat Harry, the twins and Viper. Victor was at the head of the table, with Gigi on his lap, trying to stop her from climbing on the table. Next to Marie was Eric and one empty seat. Logan started immediately piling food into his and Marie's plate. Marie smiled at the sheer amount of bacon on the table knowing everyone at the table had a little feral in them. Marie glanced at the empty seat near Victor, and then at Viper who was scowling at the twin next to her. Viper looked up and followed Marie's gaze to the empty seat. Sighing, Viper banged the table and suddenly there was a small boy with scruffy blonde hair and mischievous grey eyes sitting there.

"Invisibility." Explained Viper.

Vic Junior smiled and waved at Marie who waved back. Marie at her bacon and eggs slowly, occasionally gazing at Logan, who would eat and talk to Harry, watching the way he seemed at ease here. Then again, these were the only blood relatives Logan had left.

"Dammit Victor." shouted Viper.

Marie looked at the head of the table and burst out laughing. Victor was shovelling food into his mouth and Viper was trying to catch Gigi who was walking along the table, avoiding her mother's arms. Gigi toddled all the way down and stopped by Marie. Marie set her fork down and reached out to take the little girl who giggled and jumped into her arms.

"Hey little munchkin, you're not supposed to run on tables."

Gigi giggled and reached out to steal Marie's eggs. Marie sighed and handed Gigi a spoon and turned to talk to Eric. She could feel Logan's gaze on her but for some reason she feared what his expression would be like. She didn't want to see jealousy or sadness in his eyes, knowing that he'd look at her the same way when she held Sam.

* * *

Marie walked slowly to the truck and the muscled legs sticking out from under it. Sitting on the grass, she pulled at the blades, feeling a sadness settle inside her.

"Victor... I need help." She whispered softly.

Victor grunted and slid out from under the truck. He wiped the sweat off his brow and leaned against the truck, eyeing her with confusion.

"What is it?"

"Logan... I think he doesn't want to meet Sam."

"Oh... you should talk to Viper."

"Why?"

"She'll understand what the runt is going through."

"Huh?"

"Harry... he's mine but not Viper's. His mother was a stripper. Viper never got on with him at first but after a month she was acting like a real mom. Harry loves her and she loves him."

"Yeah but-"

"Just go talk to her." Said Victor, sliding back under the truck.

"Okay."

Marie stood up and smoothed her dress, before walking towards the porch where Viper was sitting. Marie sat on the spare seat and let out a deep breath. She was on the verge of breaking into tears, not having seen Sam since yesterday. She never realised just how hard it would be to be without her little angel.

"Viper... I want to go back... but Logan-"

"I noticed."

"What do I do?"

Viper smiled and stood, walking to Marie and giving her a hug.

"Thanks for visiting. Be sure to do it again."

"Viper, what-"

"Hush. You just go home and everything will be okay. None of us can make Logan love Sam. It's something he has to face up to."

Marie frowned but nodded anyway, standing up to give Viper a proper hug. Logan walked out the house and Marie took his hand. They walked together to his motorcycle and Marie waved to the children that were all sitting on the roof, even little Gigi who was securely on Harry's lap, and Victor who was leaning against the truck. Logan strapped his bag on the back, then straddled the bike and Marie sat behind him, putting her arms around his waist. She snuggled into him and breathed in the familiar scent. He started the bike and Marie closed her eyes, remembering all the times in the past they had done this before.

It was their special time, being together on the bike, just riding to wherever the road took them. In winter, they of course took the truck and Marie would always fight with Logan to wear his seatbelt, while he would always stop the truck and kiss her senseless to distract her. Marie realised she wanted their old truck back, it having so memories, fond memories of the past. In fact there were many things she left behind that she realised now she wasn't ready to part with. Especially the box under her bed with all the postcards and birthday cards that everyone from the mansion had sent her.

"Marie?"

Marie opened her eyes and realised she had fallen asleep. She unstuck her face from Logan's jacket and looked up to see they were in front of the mansion. Sleepily, she mumbled where her cabin was and fell back asleep. She felt the bike stop again and Logan carefully move off while sweeping her into his arms. She cuddled closer to him sleepily murmured Sam's name but Logan shushed her and carried her inside. She tried to protest but as he laid her on the bed, asking her to trust him, she nodded in agreement and fell back asleep.

* * *

When Marie woke she was met with two brown eyes identical to her own. Sam's little face was set in scowl and Marie smiled and sat up. Her mouth fell open at the sight before her. Logan was sitting on a chair beside the bed, his shirt covered in spit-up, evidence that he'd been looking after Sam while she was asleep. Marie felt a tear slide down her cheek and she picked Sam up carefully. She exposed her breast and guided Sam's head towards it. The little baby latched on eagerly and began suckling hungrily. Marie smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head before resting her head against the headboard. She felt the bed dip and watched as Logan settled next to her, taking off his ruined t-shirt and tossing it on the chair. He shifted Marie forward until she was in between his legs, her head resting on his chest, his thick arms around her waist so that he was curled around her and Sam.

"Logan?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think I didn't want her. I was scared and I thought I was hiding it. Jane and Kelly pointed out that you were upset, them being psychic and reading your mind. I decided to try, because I want to be with you."

"And?"

"Turns out I don't even need to try. I looked at her and saw your eyes and knew I'd love her like she was my own."

"I'm glad. All I want is for us to be a family."

"Then... will you marry me?"

"We are married."

"No, we're not anymore. But I want to be your husband again. I want to say my vows and this time I want to honour them. This is my second chance, I ain't gonna fuck up it."

"Okay... yes, I'll marry you. I love you Logan."

"I love you too Marie."


	18. Hear You Me My Friend

**A/N: Ah, the final chapter... which I did differently by breaking it up into bits of the future. The words in bold are song lyrics that go with the event in their life. See if you can recognise any of the lyrics. Goodbye my readers, until my next fic! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

"FOR THE LAST TIME GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Marie looked up as Logan slammed the door shut to the spare room, before leaning heavily against the door with his eyes closed. She shifted Sam in her arms and stood up carefully, placing Sam in her bassinet. Walking over to Logan, she placed both hands on his chest and smiled when he opened his eyes.

"I just asked if she wanted to go to the mall. She's never said no before." he whispered.

"Oh sugar, you of all people should know she's on her period."

Logan cringed at the word '_period_' before relaxing and shaking his head. A small frown formed on his face and he looked into her eyes.

"I know but... you never acted like this."

"It's different for each woman. Some get cramps, some don't. They can be extremely painful."

"Oh."

Marie smiled and took Logan's hand, leading him to the kitchen. She reached under the sink and pulled out the hot water bottle she'd stashed there last night, and placed it on the counter. She filled the kettle and pushed the button to start the water boiling.

"Honey, could you pour her some milkshake?"

"Sure Marie."

Marie smiled and waited until the kettle quietened down as the water finished boiling. She poured the water in the hot water bottle and put it on the counter, giving Logan a pointed look before she headed to the bathroom. As she walked to the entrance of the kitchen, Emma brushed past her, a yellow blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Marie paused and watched as Emma walked towards Logan and wrapped her arms around him. Logan's eyes widened and reluctantly gave her an awkward one armed hug. Marie slipped out the kitchen, quickly checked on Sam, and walked into the bathroom. She searched around in the medicine cabinet above the sink. She took out the box of aspirin and then headed back towards the kitchen. Emma rushed passed her crying and went back into the spare room, slamming the door closed behind her. Marie hurried back into the kitchen and burst out laughing at the sight before her. Logan was standing where she'd left him, covered in milkshake. Marie put the aspirin box on the counter next to the hot water bottle and picked up a dish towel and helped clean Logan up.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Everything was fine but then she asked if I used the milkshake in the yellow bottle and I told her no, I'd poured from the pink bottle. She got pissed off and threw the stuff at me and stormed out."

"The stuff in the pink bottle is my strawberry milkshake. She hates strawberries."

"What, how was I supposed to know?"

"It's not your fault sugar, though you did go with her to buy the banana milkshake, which is what's in the yellow bottle. Remember?"

"Oh... yeah... right."

"Uh-huh."

"Now what?"

She took the hot water bottle and pills and shoved them into his hand.

"Now you make it up to her."

"I hate teenagers."

"Whatever, my love. Remember, Emma is just practice for when Sam becomes a teenager."

"Shit-"

"Hey, rule one. No swearing."

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes before, walking out of the kitchen, muttering to himself.

* * *

**And never leave till I leave you with a sweet dream in your head**

"Marie… Marie… darlin', wake up."

Marie groaned and opened one eye angrily. Logan was standing beside the bed; Sam snuggled up to his chest. Marie hesitantly opened her other eye and sat up, rubbing her neck.

"What is it?"

"We need to get her to the med-lab."

Marie's eyes widened in alarm and she stood up. She let her eyes roam along Sam, starting at her tiny feet up to her little face, sleepy brown eyes twinkling happy. Marie frowned and brushed her hand over Sam's forehead.

"Logan… she's fine."

"She sneezed, Marie. It might be a cold."

"I don't think so."

"But-"

"You woke me up at…" she turned to look at the clock beside her bed and her eyes widenened, "THREE AM… are you insane?"

"I was worried." Muttered Logan.

His face fell and his eyes showed a shadow of hurt, which he tried to hide. Marie's gaze softened and she leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you… for caring."

Logan shrugged and reached up to rub Sam's back. Sam cooed happily and nuzzled Logan. Marie climbed back in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Sugar, I have a class at nine. Could you put Sam back to sleep?"

"Sure, darlin'."

She smiled in thanks and snuggled back in bed. She heard Logan walk out and listened to his footsteps as he headed towards Sam's room. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she found sleep impossible and kicked off the covers. Standing up, she walked as quietly possible out of her room and towards Sam's room. She stood by the open door and smiled at the sight before her. Logan was standing by Sam's crib, rocking the little four month old in his arms. He hummed softly, a lullaby that Marie recognised from his memories, gazing down at the little girl. Sam's eyes were closed and one of her little hands gripped Logan's t-shirt. Marie leaned against the door, a tear sliding down her cheek as Logan placed a now sleeping Sam in her crib. He then bent down and kissed her cheek, pulling her blanket over her.

"Night, kid. Sweet dreams."

Logan walked out of the room quietly and Marie moved out of the way so that he could close the door. He smiled at her and shrugged, making her smile in response.

"Sorry I woke you up darlin'."

"It's okay sugar. I'm glad you did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Every time I see you with Sam, I realise that you love me and never stopped."

"I'll always love you darlin'."

"I know, and I'll always love you."

* * *

**Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place**

Marie walked towards her old room, carrying a load of books for Will. The first two months of Logan moving in with her had been a little awkward especially when it came to Sam. Marie had to make sure that Sam and Logan were bonding, which thankfully they were, and she also had to ensure Will saw his daughter every day. At times it was tiring but it was worth it to Sam's face light up when she saw her father or come home some days to find Sam and Logan curled up on the couch asleep. Although Will and Logan were extremely tense around each other, they were at least civil when Sam was around. Once or twice they had minor fights in the danger room but everyone ignored it since the injuries were never severe. Still, they worked well as a team in the danger room, though it pissed Marie off that they got to go on missions and she had to sit at home and worry.

Standing in front of the door to her old room, she heard noises from inside, and carefully pushed the door open. A startled yelp pierced the silence.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Said Marie, averting her eyes.

She had walked in to the sight of Will on his back, a half naked Simona on top of him, engaged in a serious make-out session. Marie turned her back to give them some privacy and placed the books on the dresser. She heard Will clear his throat and she turned back to face them. Simona had her blouse back on and was sitting on the edge of the bed. Will was standing beside her, their knees touching. Marie smiled softly and raised an eyebrow.

"And how long has this been going on?"

"It just happened... about a month ago." Whispered Simona.

"And you've kept it a secret because..."

Simona shrugged and looked at Will, who looked away. Marie understood suddenly. Simona wanted to tell but Will didn't.

"Mona, could I have a word with Will?"

"Um... sure. I'll go see where Bree is."

Simona got up hurried out of the room. Marie sighed and glared at Will.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on Will, you're not using her for sex, I know that. You're not trying to make me jealous because you're too sweet for that. So, why are you keeping this a secret?"

"She's my best friend. I want people to know I'm with her because I want to be, not because I'm trying to get over you."

"So you're trying to protect her?"

"Yeah."

"I've known her for over a year Will, and the thing I've learned is that girl doesn't let what others think stop her from getting what she wants."

"What if I'm not what she wants?"

"She wouldn't have wasted her time on you."

Will nodded and then smiled, shaking his head. Marie smiled in return before heading towards the door.

"I should go, I'm already late for my next class."

"Okay... Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"Eat dinner at the mansion tonight... I'll be making an announcement."

Marie smiled knowingly and nodded, before walking out of her old room, feeling a sense a relief flood her.

* * *

**It's a nice day for a white wedding**

Marie smoothed down her white dress that flared out at her waist and touched the ground. Looking in the mirror, she smiled at the tight bodice, decorated with pearls, and the thin straps of the dress. It was her dream wedding dress and she hadn't even known about it until today. Logan had organised the whole wedding with the help of Simona, Emma and Viper, leaving Marie completely in the dark. She hadn't known until today what was happening. She was beyond surprised at the elegance of everything she'd seen so far. Her glamorous wedding dress, the silver bridesmaids' gowns, and Sam's adorable flower girl dress. Bree, Simona and Victor's twin girls, Jane and Kelly, were bridesmaids, Kitty was maid of honour and Sam and Gigi were the flower girls. Emma and Viper were appointed to carry the little flower girls, and James, Kyle, Justin and Joshua were to accompany the bridesmaids while Victor was Logan's best man. Marie looked around at her bridal party sitting around her in the room of the hotel Logan had booked. She couldn't wait to see the hall that had been set up for their wedding and the other hall where the reception was being held. It felt right that her wedding be in one of Xavier's hotels which had been a gift from Xavier to his x-men. All the profit the hotel made went to the school to provide for all its students.

The door opening broke Marie from her thoughts and she smiled as Victor poked his head through the door.

"They're ready downstairs."

"Thanks Victor." Whispered Marie.

"You look beautiful frail."

"Get outta here you old pervert." Yelled Viper, while trying to stop Gigi from climbing out of the window.

Victor smirked and slipped out. Marie nodded at her girls and watched as they all walked out of the room. Bobby slipped in and held out his arm, smiling at Marie.

"My old boyfriend is walking me down the aisle. Weird." Muttered Marie.

"Oh come on Rogue, you've definitely seen weirder."

Marie giggled and walked out the room with Bobby. They followed the rest of the bridal party down to the hall and Marie waited as the flower girls, bride maids and then maid of honour walked into the hall. Taking a deep breath as the music changed, Marie allowed Bobby to lead her through the double doors. She stifled a gasp as she walked inside. Everywhere was surrounded with white lace and white roses, making it look like a dream. And at the end of the aisle stood the man she loved with all her heart. Logan was wearing a tuxedo, standing straight and tall, his eyes focused solely on her. Soon his hand was outstretched in front of her and she grasped it with need and stood in front of her Wolverine.

Their first wedding had been romantic, a small intimate ceremony with a few friends and everyone, including the bride and groom, wearing casual wear. This was like a fairytale, one that Logan had created for her. She barely heard the minister; she was entirely focused on the man in front of her. The ceremony was beautiful and Marie laughed as Logan picked her up and carried her to the wedding reception in the other hall. Their first dance was a dream come true with some of her students playing a song they'd composed for her. After a dance with practically every man present, Marie flopped down on a seat and reached out to take Sam from Emma. Her eyes drifted to the dance floor and she smiled at the couples. Bree and Justin, wrapped around in each other in the corner of the dance floor, James, surrounded by six students swaying around him with glazed expressions, Simona and Will, the only two actually dancing the waltz like professionals, Viper and Victor, bickering on the dance floor but still every step was in sync with the music, and Kitty and Bobby, dancing slowly and laughing at how everyone else was dancing circles around them. Logan flopped down in the seat in front of her and put her legs on his lap, rubbing her ankles.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, just exhausted." She whispered.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect. The ceremony was beautiful, this hall is decorated perfectly and everyone I love is around me."

"As long as you're happy."

"I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter. Of course I'm happy."

"That's all I want. For you and Sam to be happy. You're my girls and I love both of you."

"Hey!" squealed Emma.

Logan chuckled and looked over to the teen who was sitting beside Marie.

"Love you too brat."

* * *

**Baby, you're a firework, come on, let your colors burst**

Marie sat on the floor next to the door of Emma's room, sighing and looking down at the burnt curtains in her lap. Logan stormed in, claws out, ready to attack.

"What happened? Is it Sam?"

"Calm down. Sam's with Will and Mona today remember?"

"Oh… yeah."

"It's Emma."

"What about her?"

"She manifested this morning."

"Oh?"

"She came inside to show me but the curtains caught fire."

Marie gestured to her lap and then frowned as she heard a sniff from inside the room behind her. Logan let his claws slide back in and walked to Emma's door, opening it slowly. He closed it behind him and Marie stood up, taking the curtains outside. She shoved them in the back of Logan's truck and then looked up at the darkening sky. As the sound of a car reached her ears, she smiled as Kitty climbed out. She walked up to Marie and hugged her tightly before pulling back and smiling.

"So… how is she?" asked Kitty, looking towards the house.

"A little upset. I sent Logan in to calm her down."

"Is that wise?"

"Yeah, she looks up to him. He's like the father she never had."

"I see. Are her powers exactly like Jubes?"

"No, Emma can produce tiny explosions that look like fireworks and even makes the exact same sounds." Explained Rogue.

"Cool."

"I know. Jubes would have been so proud."

"Yeah… I know I am."

They were silent before a moment before Kitty sniffed, a tear running down her cheek.

"I miss her… I never stopped." Whispered Kitty.

"Me too, Kit-kat."

"I missed you too Rogue. It was weird when you left. The terrible threesome was no more."

"I'm sorry about that. At the time, I just left, not thinking about anyone else."

"It's the past now."

Marie smiled and hugged Kitty again, thankful that her friend was still in her life. Shouting coming from the inside of the house caught her attention. Emma stormed outside and Logan followed, shaking his head.

"That's right kid, just cry and run away."

"Don't call me kid!" snapped Emma.

"Then stop acting like one."

"My powers could hurt someone."

"What powers?"

"My powers, the ones that burnt down the curtains."

"Don't believe it." Snorted Logan, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Fine, I'll show you… just stay back!"

Emma took a few steps back and spread out her arms. A strange whistling sound could be heard before sparks shot out from her fingers and rocketed towards the sky. Marie and Kitty gasped, and Logan smirked before clapping his hands. Marie heard someone whistle in appreciation and turned around to see Kyle climb out from Kitty's car. Emma stopped and lowered her arms, a blush slightly spreading across her cheeks.

"That was amazing kid. Right, Splash?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head before smiling at Emma. Marie smirked at the nickname Logan had given the water manipulator. When Kyle had asked Marie if the nickname meant Logan didn't like him, Marie had chuckled and explained that the nickname came with being the x-leader.

"An amazing display of power. Congratulations Emma, you're on the x-training program." Said Kyle.

"What? Really?"

"Yup. We'll set you up with a mentor tomorrow."

"No need, I'll be training her." Said Logan.

Kyle rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. Marie smiled and looked at Kitty who smiled back. Emma was definitely Jubilee's little girl.

* * *

**I don't mind if you leave behind a few handprints on the wall**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Samantha... Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone whooped and cheered watching as the adorable one year old girl clapped her hands at all the attention directed at her. Marie smiled and leaned down, blowing out Sam's candles. Admiring the beautiful pink cake decorated with purple butterflies for the last time, she took the knife Will handed her and cut a large piece and put it in front of Sam.

"Dig in sweetheart."

Sam smiled at her mother, a single tooth showing in an otherwise toothless mouth, before plunging her hands in and smearing cake all over. The party was set up in the back garden and while the temperature wasn't exactly what she'd hope for, at least it wasn't snowing. Marie smiled at Sam, dressed in a yellow t-shirt and jeans with blue socks, smashing her cake to bits and occasionally trying to feed her father was sat on her other side. Her eyes strayed over to Simona who was lying on the grass, eyes closed and a smile on her face, then she gazed over to Logan who was sitting on the porch swing smoking a cigar, Emma next to him reading a book. Logan caught her eye and winked causing Marie to blush. She turned away from his heated gaze and looked at the end of the table where everyone else was taking a piece of cake.

"Marie?"

"Yeah, Will?"

"Shall we open the gifts, someone's getting cranky."

Marie looked over to Sam who had a little pout on her face and was now bored with her smashed cake piece. Marie nodded at Will and leaned over to place a kiss on Sam's head. Sam gurgled in her own baby language and held out her arms. Picking up the icing covered baby, Marie walked with Will to the table with the presents on and tossed Will the smallest to open.

"To Sam, from Justin, Bree, Noah and Aaron." Read Will, before tearing it open.

Inside was a small box which held a bracelet with various charms on.

"Thanks guys." Said Marie.

"No problem." Said Justin.

Will continued to open the presents while Marie held Sam. Kitty and Bobby had bought her a bunch of soft toys, Kyle bought her a necklace with the X symbol, Will's parents had sent a new set of learning books, Marie's English class had bought the latest kids DVD's, Victor and his family sent new bath accessories and Emma had painted a picture of a ballerina for her. The final two presents were from Simona and Logan. Will opened Simona's first and Marie smiled at the new dresses with beautiful designs embroided on them.

"I made them myself." Said Simona, walking to Marie and giving her and Sam a slight hug.

"They're beautiful Mona, thank you."

Simona nodded and stood next to Will as he opened the last present. His eyes widened as he looked at the picture of Will and Sam when she born, framed in a gold frame. Inside the frame, around the picture, was Sam's little handprints and engraved on the frame was 'Daddy's Little Girl'. Marie smiled and watched as Will walked to Logan who was still sitting on the garden swing.

"Thanks." Said Will.

"No problem." Muttered Logan.

"Look... I may not have liked you in the beginning... and maybe I still don't... but... but, I couldn't ask for a better stepdad than you for my daughter. I sleep peacefully every night knowing that if something happens to me, you'll be there for her no matter what."

"Thanks... William."

Marie stifled a gasp, that being the first time Logan had said Will's name without any anger in his tone of voice. She smiled at Sam and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday angel." She whispered, thankful for her little miracle.

* * *

**If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same**

Marie sighed and frowned at the way her dress flowed around her knees. She turned to Sam, who was sitting on the bed, and twirled around.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Baba!"

Marie smiled and picked up her eighteen month old daughter and kissed her nose.

"That's right Sammy, mommy's having a baby."

Sam smiled and clapped her hands before squealing as the door opened. Logan walked in with a bouquet of sunflowers and placed them on Marie's bureau. He smiled and took Sam from Marie, kissing her cheek.

"Hey princess, your babysitter's here."

"Logan... do we have to go out?" whined Marie, glancing at herself in the mirror.

"Marie, Friday night is date night for us. This marriage isn't going to work if I don't get to spoil you at least once a week."

"But I'm three months pregnant! With twins! I look like a walrus stuffed with a dress."

"Stop lying to yourself darlin'. You look absolutely stunning. Right, Sam? Does mommy look beautiful?"

"Boo-ful." Said Sam, clapping her hands.

Marie rolled her eyes and walked over to her bureau, rummaging in her jewellery box and picking out the emerald necklace that Logan had bought for her birthday. Slipping it on, she took another look at the jade dress she was wearing. It was sleeveless and flared out below her breasts so that the material didn't hug her stomach.

"Okay... maybe I do look good. But it's only because of this dress."

"Marie... to me you would look beautiful in anything. You're carrying my children."

"Urgh don't remind me... can't believe I'm having twins."

"You'll be fine. I'm not going to leave you."

Marie smiled and slipped on her shoes before grabbing her purse and nodding.

"Well, let's go."

Logan smiled and moved out the room, bouncing Sam on his arm. Justin and Bree were sitting on the couch, Bree's engagement ring catching in the light. Marie smiled and gave Sam one last kiss before Logan handed over her to the couple.

"Okay... mommy will see you tomorrow Sammy. We'll be back by noon-"

"So leave Sam with Mona and Will when they get back from the theatre." Finished Bree.

"Okay then. Shall we go Logan?"

"Lead the way, darlin'."

Marie took Logan's hand and they walked together to her car. On normal days they would took the truck but on date night's they took Marie's convertible. They were saving up money for their third car which would be one big enough to transport their growing family. Every date night Logan would take her somewhere different and it was always somewhere beautiful. Marie realised that Logan was trying to change and succeeding. She'd forgiven him a long time ago, realising he was truly sorry for how deeply he had hurt her heart and how true his words were when he promised to spend the rest of their life making it up to her. As Logan pulled up in front of a stylish hotel, Marie waited for him to park and turn the car off before placing her hand over his.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Marie."

"You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Live this life. You can have me and still be yourself."

"Marie... what I have now, I wouldn't give up for anything in the world. Every day, I get to teach people like us that it's okay to use our gifts... something you and I learned the hard way. I wake up in the morning and get to see my beautiful wife; I spend every breakfast with her and her amazing kid. And on weekends Emma comes over and I get to be a father to her, I get to make Yellow proud. If it wasn't for Jubilee... she encouraged me to pop the question to you... I come home every evening and get to spend more time with you and the girls. Every night I get to fall asleep with you in my arms. Every Friday, I get you all to myself and I can show you just how much I love you. And now you're giving me two of my own children. Something I never thought I wanted, until I saw what you and Will had with Sam. Marie... this is the life we were meant to have... I'm not going to do anything to mess it up. And you are not forcing me into it because... because baby, this is the life I was meant to live. You gave this to me."

Marie felt tears run down her cheek, her heart bursting with love. Logan reached out and gently wiped the tears away, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Come on, we should go inside... make sure everything's ready."

Marie nodded and swiped at her cheeks, not bothering to check her make-up. Logan stepped out of the car and walked over to her side, opening the door and holding out his hand.

"You coming Mrs Wolverine?"

"I'd go anywhere with you, Mr Wolverine."

* * *

**Whenever, wherever, we're meant to be together**

"This is your fault Marie."

"How so?"

"You chose this."

Marie sighed and took off her glasses, setting down the paper she had been grading. She looked up at Logan who was holding baby Scott in his arms, the sleepy boy yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Look Logan, you agreed to it and it's done. Emma and Noah are Scott's godparents."

"That was fine... until they started dating."

"Honey, we both agreed when Emma turned eighteen she'd be allowed to start dating."

"You agreed." Muttered Logan darkly, shifting Scott onto his other shoulder.

"She's growing up. Remember Jubes had about six boyfriends by the time she was eighteen. She would have been so happy that you're protective over her daughter. But I think she'd slap you for being this protective."

Logan growled and sat down on the couch beside her. At that precise moment, Emma came out her room, handed baby Charles over to Marie and then stormed out the house. Marie rolled her eyes and smiled at her little baby boy. Charles was the splitting image of Logan, dark hazel eyes, unruly brown hair and a quick temper. Scott, like his brother, had Logan's eyes but was in every other way like his mother. Some remarked how he looked a little like Sam with his tame brown hair and cute chubby face. Marie placed a kiss on Logan's cheek and gestured towards their bedroom.

"Put Scotty down for his nap. He looks exhausted."

Logan nodded and stood up, carrying his son to their room. Marie placed Charles in the bassinet beside her, stroking his cheek as he cooed happily. As Logan stepped back in the room, there was the sound of little footsteps, and soon Sam ran in from her room.

"Wolvie! Look."

Logan crouched down to her level and waited as she uncurled her hand. Marie leaned over and smiled at the snow curled in her daughter's hand, already melting.

"I see baby girl. It's snowing again."

"Can we pway in snow? Pweez Wolvie?"

"Sure Sammy. Go put your gloves on, okay?"

"'Kay."

Sam turned and hurried back to her room. Logan stood up and looked outside, a frown on his face.

"Logan... look, it's all been sorted. Since we named Scott after our previous x-leader, it's only right Noah be godfather as he's Scott and Jean's son. And Emma is our god daughter, although she's more like our real daughter, so it's only right she be godmother."

"But-"

"Logan, is this because Noah is Scott's son?"

"No."

"Logan?"

"The kid is too young to date."

"Logan!"

"Fine... but if he breaks her heart I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll do that whole break his bones and skin him alive thing."

"Dam straight."

Marie smirked and stood up pressing a kiss his lips. Sam ran in and poked Marie's leg.

"Mommy, kiss kiss."

Marie smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss on her daughter's nose. She helped Sam put her gloves on before Logan picked her up and kissed her cheek. Marie looked into Logan's hazel eyes and stroked his cheek.

"I can't believe I almost lost you." Whispered Logan.

"I can't believe I almost let you go."

"I... I'm just so thankful that Xavier gave us this second chance."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me once that if something is precious enough, you never stop fighting to keep it. I forgot that for awhile but as soon as I lost you, I realised what he was saying. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You're my second chance in life... if I lose you, I lose everything."

"Logan... you know, when I found out I could revert with your power, I didn't want to. I wasn't sure what I wanted... but now I know. I want to be with you forever. You don't deserve to be forced to watch me die when there's the option that I can be with you forever. I love you."

"I love you too."

"SNOW!" squealed Sam, squirming in Logan's grasp.

Marie chuckled and shook her head, sitting back on the couch.

"Go on you two. I need to finish grading papers."

"Come on Sammy."

"Love you Wolvie!"

"Love you too princess."


End file.
